


You're Mine to Love and Mine Alone

by MyBrainIsEmpty



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Consensual Possession, Dreams and Nightmares, Hachimenroppi as Saika, Hallucinations, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Love Confessions, M/M, Mirrors, Possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyBrainIsEmpty/pseuds/MyBrainIsEmpty
Summary: It’s a necklace, with a pendant of a silver sharp object that reminded Shizuo of a broken razor blade. It might be sharp enough to accidentally cut his skin when he wears it. Shizuo finds it beautiful. Every time after a brawl with those gangs he would subconsciously come to this shop. Looking at the same item all over again."Oh, you're finally set on buying it?"There a quiet whisper echoing "I love you."
Relationships: Hachimenroppi/Heiwajima Shizuo, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Kudos: 32





	You're Mine to Love and Mine Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a form of procrastination I took while I should have been doing my projects  
> Yes, this is the first time I wrote something beyond 3-4k words in one chapter  
> Yes, I need help
> 
> Also please read this when you're not busy and within a comfy space, please. Unless you're mad lads who have crazy reading speeds

He was in the first year of middle school when he found it, displayed by the windows of an antique shop. He's never been interested in buying things, especially something vintage. He prefers saving money for his future and emergency needs.

But, it has been days and he keeps looking at it.

It’s a necklace, with a pendant of a silver sharp object that reminded Shizuo of a broken razor blade. It might be sharp enough to accidentally cut his skin when he wears it. Shizuo finds it beautiful. Every time after a brawl with those gangs he would subconsciously come to this shop. Looking at the same item all over again.

Looking at the item alone comforts him, it feels similar to getting his head patted from his mom.

Maybe there's the truth about pre-owned items from a long time ago contains some sort of spiritual power depending on its history, he heard this story from Tanaka-senpai. It can either bring you misfortune or the opposite.

On a whim, Shizuo decided to buy it. He finally went to the store with a purpose to purchase the item, the shopkeeper seems to recognize him, as he asks the brown-haired schoolboy who enters the shop.

"Oh, you're finally set on buying it?"

Shizuo got a special discount on his purchase, the shop keeper explained the history of the item as it is a mandatory explanation for the customers. Apparently the pendant was a broken fragment of a Japanese sword, which was used somewhere between Kamakura to Sengoku Period. As these periods are full of clashes between samurai clans.

And also that the sword has a name, it was called 'Saika'. As in 'The Song of Sins'.

"I find it odd that you are interested in it, most of my customers don't seem to have a good impression on it, they said looking at it makes them uncomfortable… Anyway, do you want it wrapped?"

Shizuo shook his head "No, I'll wear it."

The shopkeeper hands the box containing the silver necklace to him, he wears the necklace and checks at a nearby mirror. He loosened his collar to get a better view of the object wrapped around his neck.

"I guess it fits the style of young kids these days." The shopkeeper commented, however, Shizuo was focused on a different voice.

There a quiet whisper echoing _"I love you."_

* * *

Hachimenroppi started to play a major role in stopping him from getting into hospitals and decreasing his anger. Every time after he got home, he will appear and embrace him. Asking things like _'How was school?'_ and ' _You should rest, you look tired'_. Ever since he appeared in his life, Shizuo thinks he didn’t deserve the sweet words the voice inside his head says to him like a lullaby.

He still talks to Shizuo when he's outside, but he will try his best not to get distracted during classes or when he's somewhere crowded. Tom almost caught him talking to himself when Roppi talked about how much he wishes he can attend school with him and sharing lunches with him every day. Roppi's occasional appearance in windows or anywhere outside might still surprise Shizuo sometimes.

During the weekend, he spent his day sitting near the mirror. Good thing his mirror is almost the size of a door, he can pretty much do anything and still see him on his side. Right now the figure is snuggling against his shoulder as he lies on his bed. Even with the lights on, he still has the darkest forms of the silhouette with red eyes glowing from it.

Shizuo decides to ask “Roppi, what do you love about me?” He doesn't look at him, he was sitting near his bed while reading a magazine. Kasuka is featured in an article about a movie that he played in, the sibling with his lacking expressions looks like a completely different person in the pictures printed on it. Well, it's what actors do after all… Playing a character with a variety of emotions.

_“I love you, I love everything about you. Your heart, your strength, it's all different from those filthy humans.”_

"You don't like people? Is that why you haven't been bought from that shop for a long time?"

_"They are the embodiment of evil, they lie to each other, they used each other until they're broken, their hearts are as murky as mud."_

Shizuo takes a quick glance at the mirror, or more precisely to Hachimenroppi's eyes "Doesn't that mean I'm one as well?" and then he saw the figure flinched _"No, no, no…. I won't even compare you to those humans."_

He felt invisible hands wrapping around his neck, and something soft touched the back of his head. _"You're an angel, the most beautiful existence in this world. I'm so happy that I met you."_ Shizuo can't help but his cheeks are flushing "Shut up."

_"I won't._ " He heard a chuckle, sounding like music to the male's ears. _"I know you like it every time I say something good about you."_

In the summer break, Shizuo still spends some time hanging out with Tom and Shinra. But when he doesn't he always spends some time at home or goes somewhere like the countryside. Hachimenroppi seems to like the quiet scenery, he seems to be fond of animals as well. He had a picnic once with Hachimenroppi at a lake in Yamanashi. He played in the lake with the figure reflected at the water surface.

He also asked about Hachimenroppi's past before.

This Saika as he knows was a part of a 'demonic' Japanese sword, a sword that has emotions and love for humanity. Hachimenroppi loved humans until a part of him broke during a clash. He loved his owner at that time, he believes that his master used him to fight for peace. For a greater good for humanity.

The edge of the blade had broke, and he fell into the ground. He knows that the battle will end soon enough.

No, it never did.

One war might be over, but that doesn't mean another one won't start anytime soon. Even if wars are ended that doesn't mean a different kind of conflict won't start at all whether it involves a reason or just adrenaline. If he was still attached to the rest of the whole sword, maybe he'll get mad and started making his owner stab everyone in the name of love.

Hachimenroppi decides at that time that humanity does not worth his love. They are greedy, manipulative, and simply a bunch of fools.

_"Shizuo, I love you."_

"I know."

_"I wish we can be together forever."_

"Yeah."

Hachimenroppi thought if his fate will be different if he did not decide to cut a passing jewelry artisan for stepping their feet on him. If he can't find an angel in a shell of a human monster or if he's going to be insane as the rest of the Saika sword were to be.

* * *

_"Shizuo, what is that?"_

"This?" Shizuo looks at a box he just took out from his school back "Did you heard earlier at school? Tom-san said I should color my hair."

_"Why?"_ He can see Roppi approaching, eyes watching the hair color product as if it's the foreign object he never saw before. "He said it's best to give people some warning before they just charge on me, you know." He sat down on his desk with eyes in the mirror. "Do you think I'll look bad in blond?"

_"I'll love you whatever you look like."_

"No, I don't mean like that." Shizuo scratches his head as he looks away in slightly flushed cheeks "Do you think I'll look weird or…"

_"……"_

Shizuo can tell the dark silhouette is just tilting his head, as if he was saying 'I've said my point' and exhaled "Nevermind, I should have known." But soon he felt a tug on his sleeve. _"Do you really hate fighting that much, Shizuo?"_ He heard his whispers, a bit too close from his ears…. Or is it coming from the inside of his head?

"I do."

Shizuo heard a chuckle, a bit lower than the usual from Hachimenroppi's mostly cheerful or melancholic tone of speaking.

_"Let me teach you something, in case they won't stop bothering you."_

He felt his hand moved by itself, along with something sharp and stinging from inside his palm…. He swore to God he truly did not expect that a blade would actually come out of his palm. Without even looking to the mirror, he felt eyes looking to him just inches away from his face.

_"Do you know why they called me a demonic sword?"_

.

.

.

.

Shizuo has never cut anyone after knowing the truth of Saika-- now Hachimenroppi's existence. And now a proper explanation of where did that expensive antique necklace has gone to. He can cut people and basically control their minds, he can pretty much take advantage of them for leaving him alone or distract his other enemies from getting to him. However, as much as Shizuo dislikes violence… He's basically using violence through cutting people and command them for things, and taking over people's freedom is not something he's fond of either.

Roppi doesn't mind, he said that as long as he can stay with Shizuo he will refrain from cutting people without his love's permission. However, he did say at one point that he will not hesitate to take control of other people if the blond's life is at risk. But that aside, Shizuo has been developing more emotions towards the demon sword aside from just being comfortable with its presence. Also, Hachimenroppi seems to be fond of his new blond hair... As he keeps feeling gentle caresses from invisible hands on the bleached strands of his hair.

"….Roppi, I wish I can hold you right now."

He knows that Hachimenroppi is currently leaning on his side as they sit on the blond's bed. Before the demon sword can say anything, Shizuo continued "I wish I can introduce you to my family… or my friends."

_"….."_

"You always let me know when you're touching me, but I don't want it to be one-sided."

_"Shizuo, is that a…"_

Both their cheeks are flushed, one in embarrassment and one in flattery. "I said my point, it's up to you to think of whatever's up to your mind." He said as he quickly covered his face with a pillow, lying down onto his bed with Hachimenroppi watching from the mirror.

Roppi, with a smile that would probably make Shizuo forget to breathe. Leans down to his side and whispered to his ear _"I love you too, Shizuo."_

* * *

It's the first time he felt Hachimenroppi being so uneasy, it was during high school. Shizuo barely got into fights any more thanks to both him and Tanaka-senpai calming him down and distracting him with many things, but even when he does he tries to make it end quickly as he just wants to go home for obvious reasons. However today, the wave of gangs coming from a neighboring school is making him unable to do things quickly as he wanted to.

He swings his street sign towards the approaching punks holding either a knife or a baseball bat and swats them like flies and mosquitos. They flew out of the school gates, he exhaled his breath despite his lungs already struggling for air. Extra relieved when he can hear Hachimenroppi's voice echoing in his mind _"That's the last of them, great job."_

Shinra was there when he turned around, standing beside an unfamiliar face sitting on a table. "Shizuo, I want to introduce someone to you." That's when he sees Orihara Izaya for the first time. Shizuo was indifferent at the time, but he felt Hachimenroppi shivering through his arms. 'Roppi, what's wrong?' The blond receives no answer, but before he noticed. His mouth starts moving on its own.

“I don’t like you.” He, no, Roppi says using his voice.

"I see." The raven, with this smirk that Shizuo doesn't seem to get a good feeling of. Looks upwards as he continued "Too bad, there are so many fun things we can do together, Shizuo-kun." Then without even thinking, his fist was already aiming at his new 'acquaintance'. It broke the whole table, but the male seems to be missing.

Shizuo was unsure if the anger and adrenaline is coming from him, or Roppi. He can hear the demon sword inside hissing as if he's a cat being cornered.

_“Shizuo, let me cut him.”_

'No.'

_“He’s dangerous.”_

'I know that guy means no good, but that doesn't mean we can cut him' Shizuo keeps opposing, trying his best not to let anything Roppi was trying to push out from inside of his body and caused more havoc than it already is. 'Roppi, we talked about this before. I won't cut people and make them my slaves just because they're an eyesore to me.'

_"But Shizuo--"_

The blond suddenly felt a presence coming from his back, he quickly turns around and sees a flick of silver. He seems to have failed to dodge in time as he felt the pain coming from his chest along with his shirt getting ripped by the knife.

"See, isn't this fun?"

Shizuo is glad that his anger seems to surpass Roppi's, or he's sure that this guy would already be stabbed repeatedly from the blade trying to emerge from his hands. Izaya smirks before he suddenly ran outside, with Shizuo chasing from behind with the street sign he still has on his hands.

Roppi is oddly quiet, or Shizuo just decided to shut him out for now.

He sees Izaya running through an intersection, stopped as soon as he lost sight of the raven. Only to get himself thrown away by a truck crashing from his back.

And so the game of cat and mouse from these two begins.

* * *

Ever since his constant encounter with Izaya in high school, Hachimenroppi has been quiet…. Even dormant. There would be times that he won't even answer when Shizuo calls for him. He will only say 'good morning' or 'good night', and of course 'I love you' without even trying to appear in the mirror. Shizuo can't help but feel pained by the sudden decrease of their interactions, Shizuo is sure that Roppi wants to cut Izaya so he would stop bothering him… them.

The worst is that before he went full silence of him, Shizuo told him "Don't concern yourself with Izaya, It's something I have to do on my own." Roppi also seems to return to his melancholic self again. Though he doesn't ask Shizuo if he's throwing him away, because the question will either piss Shizuo off or make him worry.

Until 'The Slasher' appeared, Shizuo heard from Celty that he should be careful as someone seems to be targeting him for some reason. Whoever it is they attacked Celty, stabbing her right on her neck during her job of chasing someone stealing some cash. Thank god she's not human or else she would be dead by now. Of course, Shizuo gets mad at the fact someone 'tried' to cut her non-existent head off.

[Shizuo, I'll find out more about 'The Slasher'. Just go finish your work first then we can talk about this.]

As soon as Shizuo returned to his apartment, he glances at every window that is displayed on the wall. Now that he lives on his own he got no one to complain about why there are so many mirrors on his walls… Except for Kasuka, and glad after one visit Kasuka doesn't seem to think his older brother has mental issues or something.

"Roppi, I'm home."

There's no reply, the whole room is dark beside the entrance as Shizuo just switched on the lights. The framed mirrors decorating the walls didn't show him any signs of movements, he did not feel anything invisible touched him either. Shizuo looks down to his feet with his eyes lidded. A little pained that despite being aware of his feelings, Hachimenroppi still won't show up.

After taking his shoes off without even rearranging them, he walks to his fridge to get some drinks before he can go out again to meet Celty. He was about to pop a bottle of water open before he felt a presence behind him.

"Roppi? Finally y…..ou…." He can't stop frowning, as he sees a figure in the mirror. But it wasn't the normal black humanoid silhouette with red glowing eyes, it was….

Izaya.

He squeezed the bottle, making the liquid leak out of the now opened lid. With a frown and a growl, he was about to form his fist before he noticed…. Izaya's reflection is only in the mirror, he didn't break into his house, then….

"Roppi?" He asked with hesitation, the figure on the mirror looks exactly like Izaya. However the fur trim of his jacket is thicker than the informant has, and it's dyed with red. The red eyes and solemn expression that does not fit the clone the raven's expression has also given it away.

"Why did you appear like that?" His glare now turned into a worried one, he places the now ruined beer can onto the table. He gets up from his couch as he tried to approach one of the mirrors. Roppi, in Izaya's form, did not look back. Instead, he was looking downwards as if he just got scolded. His now visible hands fidgeting with his fingers.

"Roppi, won't you welcome me home?" He spread his arms slightly, expecting an invisible hug. However, the figure did not move from his original position. Shizuo felt more pain in his chest as Roppi let out a quiet and afraid murmur of _"Welcome home, Shizuo."_

Shizuo touched the mirror with his fingertips at where Roppi's face is. He gently smiled as his fingers caress the surface of the mirror. "I miss you, have you got bored with me already that you stopped showing up?" Roppi did not answer, the ex-bartender wasn't expecting one either.

"We should talk about what happened to Celty….. And also about us." Hachimenroppi reluctantly nodded.

For once they're talking outside, the streets are empty.

"Celty told me she got stabbed with something that is as long as a sword, not to mention it gives her demonic vibes. Sounds familiar?"

_"There are traces of Saika in the Dullahan's wounds, it wouldn't affect her."_ He replied quietly _"It's strange, it felt like I was there in person…. Like I was the one who stabbed her."_

"I know you didn't, even though you have been ignoring me for almost half a year." He exhaled, as he looked up towards the evening sky "Because you promised me too that you wouldn't cut people without me knowing."

The red-eyed raven nodded, followed by _"I'm sorry."_

"For what?"

_"My appearance."_

"Oh."

"Are you still angry at Izaya?" Asked Shizuo, turning his lighter on to lit the cigarette between his lips "Does his 'I love humanity' bullshit got to you that much? That doesn't explain why you decide to turn into him."

_"I have a different reason, him loving humanity is not exactly it,"_ Hachimenroppi answered, but he does seem to be triggered at the second half of his own sentence for obvious reasons. The ex-bartender wishes he can just hug him close and comfort him, but since he's not home and not certain of where to touch without any mirrors around. "You can talk to me if something's bothering you, you know. Whether Izaya's involved or not."

_"I would like to keep it a secret as for now, do you mind?"_

"I love you, so I won't force you until you're ready to talk."

That alone seems to make Roppi flinch, Shizuo can somewhat imagine what kind of face he would make when he blushes _"Speaking of another Saika appearing in the city, we should take some precautions."_

_"I think it's time for you to learn how to use me properly, Shizuo."_

"I'm not cutting anyone, Roppi." The blond exhaled once again, but suddenly he felt his body moved on its own. A blade appeared from his palm, aimed towards his own face. There's a window of a closed shop near then, he can see Roppi's reflection holding a long Japanese sword aimed in the same direction. His eyes are glowing in a deeper red than usual, Shizuo finds it as a part of his beauty…. Not to mention on how serious he is looking at him right now, another rare sight from his beloved demon sword.

_"You can't avoid it, Shizuo."_ For once, he closed his eyes. Letting his imaginations take over, visualizing all the invisible touches he felt right now. A hand on his face and the edge of the blade just inches away from his neck. And a face of Izaya that is once lovable, instead of smirking with intents to ruin him.

_"We're going against another part of me soon enough. I can literally hear them yelling at me on how I should love all humans."_ Shizuo somehow felt an exhaled breath near his lips, his imagination is either going wild or Roppi saw through him and went along by fueling the hallucinations.

_"They want me crazy as them, Shizuo. And they want to take away something I like more than them."_

He can hear more voices echoing in his mind,

Ȋ̸͕͙̱̤̦͎̈́͝ͅ ̵͍̖̤̭̼̓̔͂̋̄l̸̨̡̠̻̞̤͙̠͗̔̄o̸̭͚̳͚͉͛͒͆͆͠ͅv̵̢̩̩̔e̷̡̟̲̫̠͓͚͇͇͌̎͆̈̃̌̿͘͠ ̶̪̹͗̿̋̊̓͒ÿ̴̨̬̠̗͔͓̠͍́̆̃̃͗͆̌̎̕͜o̴͙̹̠̞̰͔̝̬̐͑̋͐͋̉͂̀̇͜͜͝ư̸̡̡̗̯̥͔̺̤̭̞̓̈͑̀͘

̴̧̲͖̩̙͔̩͔͝Î̸̢͌͐ ̵̢̯̥͓̪̘͔̠͉͕͗͐͗͑̚ḑ̶̡̡̢̮̺̭̟̭͊̑ǫ̴̧͔̯̯̪̆͆ͅͅn̶̢̓̔͗'̸̜̂ṭ̵̏͑̇͋̐͠͠ ̶͖̰̭̠̣̈̈̈̋̈́̔̂̊̋w̴̨̨̩̼̪͈̹͗͒̚͠ä̶̧͎̞́̏̃n̵̲͙̝͖͔̦͆̒͋t̴̡̰̬̤͓̜̯̥͆̉̿̕ ̷̡͈͋ţ̵̨̛̙̹͇̠͒̆͗̕͝ͅo̶̹͙̠̟̘͊̉̅ ̶̨̙̘̺̟̘̩͙̺̂̔́̂͂̿̀̊̄̈́͜l̷̪̾o̸̢̨̦̓͐́͑̃͗͐͠s̶̹̣͍̝̱͗͂̇̇͛͘ẹ̴̛͚̹̔̇̈͆̒ ̶̯̪̭͍͙̰̾̑̆͜͠y̵̨͕̠͖͉̖̳̔͆̅ơ̸̧̤̤̗̫͈͐͒͐̽͗͑̊̇ͅu̸̹͎̙̅

̶̛̳̞͔͂͗̃̔̂̊́̚Ỉ̸͓̖̺̲ ̸̫͓̪͓̘̜̬̖̲̎͜w̸̛̪͚͖̣̟̦̿̿̌̂̆͋ơ̶͈̘̝̄̓̐̏̂͌ṅ̵̩̬̬̠͔̒͋'̶̗͙͕̣͖͓̞͓͍͉̇͋̄̑̅ẗ̷͎̺̂̃͛̚͝ ̶͕͚̰̣̅͐̒̎̂͗̏̾̓̑l̴̨͖͕̹̺̖͆͋̏̉̽̈̔́ẻ̴̘͙͎̬̬̩̣̼͋͊̽̌̕͜͜͝t̶̨̛̮̝͈̹̂̂̀͝͠ͅ ̷̡̼̟̥̙̞̞̖̏̑̔̍ͅͅt̷̳̠͚̎̀̐̓͒͘h̵̛͉͌͗̒̽̒e̶͎̯̼̮͎̾m̵̧͖̼̯̘̲͎̣̭̫͐̓͛͆͌̃͠ ̸͎̘͎̞͎͍̮̤̆̐͝͠h̸̛̙̖̝̫͍̲̗̝̙̉̄̄̀͛̓̽̑̚a̵̞̹̝̝͔͂̒͑͊̓͘v̸̞͒̉̓͠ȩ̷̳̲̖̩͈̲͙̀̑͐͐͘͝ ̴̫͇̥̏y̴͙̞̲̠̲̤̮̤̋͐̒̊ͅǫ̴̬͈̭̦͎͎̟̓͛̚̚ȕ̴̲͍̼̜͛ͅ

̴̛̗̰̰̳͓̠̳̩̈́͜L̴̢̦̠̤̥͔͂̀̑̕ö̶̲̰̰̝͉́̈́̔̈̚v̵̤̈́̄́̀̚̕e̸͙̘̞̘̋̂̂̈̊̾ ̵̡̳͕̈́̆́̀͂̑͒͝͝ͅͅm̸̢̖̙̏̂͐͆̎̋̚͜e̶̖̳̤̰̞̙̞͌͗̔ ̶̧̮̿͝a̴̮͋͛̎̃͝l̶͙̪̏̎̅̃̑͘͜o̶̠̥̪̜̯̺̩̹͉͇̾̂͝ṅ̸̤̻̙̝̪̼́e̵̦͍̹̻͉̟͒̂̃

̸̪̟̤́̈͑͐͘S̵̮̋̑͒ͅh̶̢̡͍̫̝̩̗͓̘̃̉̅͜͝i̵̜̙̗̩̼̓͆͛̈͑̏̕̕͝z̷̭̄̔͝u̶̧̦͈͆̏̃̅̊͝o̴̹͍̭̹̥͜

̵̨̳͉̹͈̜H̵̫͔͊e̸̛͙̞̗̙̮͙̼͊̇̑i̶̩̼̫̥̩̒̀w̶̛̻̭̠͚̘̪̘̳̓̉͛͘͝ḁ̸̰̍͗j̸͈͔̰̬̹̩̐i̸̧̡̯͚̖̞̘̟̥̐͑m̴̨̛̞̬͌͋a̵̢̤͖͋ ̸̛̗̞͔͖̖̠͖̘̰̥̉͐̐S̷͙͉͈̝̝̻̜̲̟̿h̷̡͉͆͋̓̀̓̚i̵̺̺͕̯̽̓͌z̷̤̳̗̤͖̤͉̖͗̄̈́̆̈̓̓̂̚ͅu̶̘̩̗̇̈́́͗̅̊̓̅̂o̴̜͍͙͊͋̾̓

Į̶̦͚̠̣̣̙̘̉̀̔͆͒ͅ'̴̪̜̹̦̟͆̓̃͑̚l̶̡̯͓̦̭͗͒̏͗̋͋̀͜͝ͅl̸̺̭͈͖̥̲͇̈͜ͅ ̶͔̬̠͎̺̬͖̪͐̉̈͘c̷̛̱̘̩̩̠̓̔̈́͌̉̍͂u̷̼̹͊͑̈́t̸̪̪͉͎̺̹̳̜͆̓̑͋̿̿͆̏̕͝ ̶̧̢̲͕̻͇̱̥̳̱̾̏͋̎͐͐e̶̖̳̜̻̓̔̒̽͘v̷̬̭̼̥͙̣̦͎͊͆̏̕e̴̛̛̬̦̦̺̜͓͎̹̪̒͒͐̈̍͐̊̍͜ȑ̸̢͎̂͗̅͒y̸̗̝̺̣͔͂̔̉̇̓̿̾̄̀̚ò̷̢̲̪͚̯͊̇͊̌̒̄͑͘ͅn̵̘͖͎̼̝̓̍̔e̵̡̍͆́̍͛͐͛ ̷̳̤͍̭͙͓̙̼̉͘ţ̸̠͈̹̖̺̱̬̃̈́́̂h̸̡̡̛͍̜̗̤̠̾͊̿̎̂̽̕a̵̤̻̩̖͐́̌̆͌̕͠t̷̲͙͌́̍̍̊̂̀͐̍͝ ̷̡̧̖̣̬̮̮̝̍̒̒͗̐̈́̐͘͠ġ̴̛̩̌̕e̷̜̬͆t̶̜̮̿̔̉̋s̷̭͍̟̲̱͖͔̋͊̃̓͌ ̵͎͇̰̜͙̫͇̋͗̉̌̆̓i̴̛̮̖̲̤̠͋͒̅̇͂̇͜͝n̵̨̧̧͔̫̜͇̹̾͑̌ ̷̩̝̘͚͊̌̓m̶̡̧͔̳͙͉̺̰̌̾͗̕̚͝y̷̨̛̻̪̻̗͍̜̙̌̑̀̒̋͆͋ͅͅ ̸̡̳̖̑͘w̴̪̰͍̼̪̤͊̌̓̈́̒͐̐͝a̶͈͍̞͚̦̝̺̪͒͜ͅy̸̗͔̟͚̑͐͛̆̈́̕̕

̸̛̗͍͙͔̠͖͔͓̀̿̿̚Į̴̢̛̮͖͈̜͉̈́̽̈̈́̎ͅ'̸̧̛̰̼̳͖̘̤̳̒̈́̇̒̂͒̍̄l̵̨̡̝͔̩̻͋̂̀̔l̴̦͈̺͇̿́̈́̉̿ ̴̤̱̭̘̠̣̓͊̒̅̃̑͊k̶̡̨͖͇͖͍̘̯̑̐͌̔̈́i̶̛͙͕̖̙̻̻̺̿̍̋͊͑̾͝l̵̻̩͈̭̽̉̃͌̓l̵̥̤̘͙͐͜ ̴̭̤͌̆̽͒̎̅̓͂͘͜t̷̫͙̅̏̓̂ḥ̸͎̟̈́͆͛̽̇e̸̛͍̯̼͖̗̘̓̏͛̅̚͜͝m̵̞̜͕̟͎̯̒̿͂̒͒̽͛̄͂̓ͅ ̷̢̛͓̗̞̻̩̤̠̪̃̆̒͘̚t̴̨̟̪̩͉̘̳͈͉̅̀̆̐̍̔͂͌͜͝o̷̧̢̢͚̩͙̠͔̙̭̔̔̃o̵̦̺̪̲̝͖̜̩͆͌͆̍̚̕̚͝͝ ̵̢͎̯̼͇̥̖̪̻̜̓̊̈̂̀͌̿̒̎i̷̪̠̪̘̤̖̫͎̘͒f̸̛̭̰͔̰͈͔̻̋͌̈̈́̊̉͌͊͝ ̴͔̤̠͆͊̅̊͐̚n̴̢̰̲͖͖̺̦͔̦̹̅͂͝e̴͇̬̪̺̤̗͓̺̞̒̒̒̊̂̿c̶͕̲̭͊ë̶̹́̍̇͂̐͌̃͐ș̸̨̢̺̟̹͌͌̏̾ş̵̧͖͓͉̫̹̲̮͐̈́̋̆̿̑̕a̴̧̩̮͔̦͚̘̐̔̔͠r̸͍̯̀̿ÿ̵͓͎̱̉̒̀̽̾͘

̵̘̦͖͈̹͖͘ͅT̷͔̉͐̍͒̐́̚ḣ̸̠ǒ̵̳̅̌̇̀̌̀͂͠ș̴̛̖̤̂̉͂e̶̛̮̙̦̟̱͖͖̍̋̈́́̏̆͠ ̴̢̤̺̞̺͔̦̺̅̈́͆̆̆̊̅͘ĥ̸̹̎ų̵̛͕̟̹͓̗̤̥̽͂̂̆ḿ̵̮͖͚̮͒̂̈́̿â̷̤̬̼̎̂̀̽̈̔̆̎̕n̵͚͚̘̯̩̉͒̇̎̆̄͆̎̎͜ ̸̲̪̱̺̦͓̔́́ļ̸͔̮̯̟̫̯̘̹̥̌̇o̵̲͎̔̃̎̓̅͆̓̕͠v̶̧̗̙̖̇̍͐̈́̍i̵̧̘̰̹̼̼͍͐͛n̴̲̝͔͆̆͑̔̑͝g̵̪̜̮̲̮̣̦̍̾̾̅ ̴̨̹͎̻̩͈̞͇͛̌̑̀̈́͋͋̿͘f̸̳̘͔̗̻̳̭͔͛͗̀͒̈̆͝r̷͓̹̊͊͘e̸͖̼̝̹͖̩͔͆ǎ̵͉͔̪̳͓̗̻̫̏̄̂̅̈́͘͜ͅk̴̟̻͑͊̇̂͂͘̕̕͠ͅs̵͓͓̹͚̞̲͎͊͛̆͛ ̵̫̥̌̑͗̓̚͠s̴̨͈͋̅̈́̆͑̍̾͝h̵͖̭̗͉̰͕̺̲͗̀̒͑ͅǫ̵̭̬̱̞̺̘̑̑̿ų̷̼̃̈́̈̈́̍̋̃ļ̴͐͌̌̉̈́̓̄̕͝d̵̳͚̦̊̎̈́ ̵̬̲͎͓͉̱̬̋̈́̈́̄̄̒̇̅̈́͠d̶͕͈̦͓̫͍̘̅̉̍͂̿͊̀͆́͛ȋ̴̻̭͔̯̠͗e̸̢͇͙̣̗͓̳̖̊͗͂͐̄͑͠

I̷̲͖̹̲͉͑̉̄͋̇͝ ̷̮̗̰͖̝̤͋̆͜c̵̫͍͚̼̯̒̑a̷͇̪̕n̷̡̛̯̹̲̠͉̝̳̤̯͑͂̒́̈́͋̏̚'̸͓̪͍̿t̷̩͇͙̦̰̹͔͍̉̔́ ̵̨͆̐̿͌̽̅ỉ̸̛̺͛̈́̈́m̸̢̛͈͌͗̈́͝a̴̦̱̍̌̓͂͒̕̕̚g̷͔̹̮̦̦̬̟͙̲͕̈́̅́͆i̸͓̫͇̫͍̞̪̎̆͋̈́̽̅̍̓̈́n̷̙̩̏e̸̼͈̳̠̊̈̑̇͆͘ ̶̺͓͇͗̋̾͘͠l̶̡͍̗̬̥̲̮̜͆͋͂̚͜ǐ̵̪͙͕̉̃̽̄̇͌͘͝v̵̛̜̯̝̘͛́̓͛̃̃̿ï̵̯̱̺͕̣̣̼̥̠̊ͅn̴̛͍̮͇͍͍̺͍̰̼̬̉͐̄̓̆͊́̚g̷̩̠̮̊̏̌͂͌͘̕͝ ̴̩̺̥̿ẉ̷̜͑͊̉͊ĭ̵̘̹̦͎̱͓̊̎͜͝t̷͓̣̘̜̜̕h̶̡͈̮͚̳̼̔̔̊͊͝͝ö̷̢̞͉́̊̊̐̅̓ŭ̵̖͈̱̩͖̊̒̍̈́̒t̷͕̱̆̐͑ ̴͈̹̣̹̜̆͑̋̆̂͋̃̓͜ͅy̷̛̝̻̫̼̪̗͗̔̾͑͝ọ̶̧͈͖̊̈́̾̓̇͐̈́͛̎͠u̷̟̹͐͑̇

̴̗͓̞͈̪̜̞̹̯́̽̒͑̚͠ͅŜ̵̙̼̾h̵͉̥̥̩̥̙͚̝͇͊̈́̈́̾̇͊͜ĭ̵̞͕̺̰̫̗͓͎̤̖̑̋̅̇̄͝z̴̩̖̼͒̓̀̊ȗ̶͚̞̺͙̰o̶̮͑͋̆͂͌͂͘

̴̧͕̣̺͔͍̝̫͎̖̾L̶̖͙͖̯͕̜̰̼̈̈́̉̋̈́ē̶̥͌̈͂̌̋̄́͘͝t̸̝̰̻͇̗̾̑̆'̵̩̣̼̰̭̯͖̈s̵̱̘͓̝̃͒̀͗̒͆͛̍̿͘ ̷͈̳̿̍̈́c̷̢̖͖͔͕̈͌̆͑ǘ̵͕͓̲̂̑̂̔t̴̡̨̰̳̠̼͇̩̔̅̈́͑̔͜ ̶̨̛̹̬̙̳̙͋̈̐̊̾̀̂̈t̵͇̣̞͕̭͇̻̓͗͑̈̍̅͝͠ͅh̶̞͎͉̊̊͝e̷̞͇̠͗̅m̴̧̹͑̒ ̴̛̳͓̠̩̼̯͙̗̍̌͒̍̿͋̒̂̎ạ̴̗̪͖́̈́̈̎̏̈̊̚͝l̸̡̡͙̻̬̻̥̔̐͊͘̕͠l̷̡̜̼͔̈́ ̵̨̮̫͍̝̞͖̓̎͆͋̓̇͊b̶͉̬̱̬̬̹̄e̴̢̧̦̍̓̀͑̑̎͐͝͝f̶̰̠̰̝͉͚̖̄͋́̽͜õ̷̠̣̟̠̮̔̍͆͗͂͝r̴̥̖̯̟̲͂̓̓e̵̟̰͂̅͆͝ ̷̭͍̩͙̟͚̈́̍t̷͎͙̥̟̤̝͉̯̼̟͑͌̅̿͊̉̓̑͝h̴̬͈̋̓̾͐̔̌̌͆̚ę̶͉̯̗̻͂̓̈́͂̓͘y̷̢̫͔̝̭̗͕͉̠̱͑̔̿̃̎̒͘ ̴͉̱͙̦̳̔̅̇͜g̷̳͛̾̍̕͜e̴̜̊͆̒́̓͒̑t̷̢̹̰̹̮̫̭̓͗͜ ̴̧̜̦̘̀́ų̶̧͍̼̼͆̃s̶̼̭͔͓̭̿̅͠ ̷̰͙̟̬̠̻͉̖̂͒ḟ̸͔͐ḯ̴̥̮̖̺̝̳͙͈̮̙̀̃r̸̥̈́̾̽̚͠͝s̶͔̣̏̉t̶̯̺͕̹̠̏͒̈́̈́̚

̵̧̛̛̖̫͍̤͓͎̖̟̀̿̎͗͆̓͝ͅI̸̢̤̾͊̃̽̎̌̈̽'̵͕̌́͐̋l̵̛̘͓̥̤̘͚̞̟̘͙̈l̷̡͖̺͕̠̰̳͖̓̓̃̏̑͌̄ ̸̢̣̹̝̺͔̯̙̔̐̈́c̸̪̀̊̇̆̓̆̂͠û̷͚̻̼̿̓̓̾̕t̴̘̖͚͍̭̹̉̉̄̈́̒͠ ̸̧͕̱̥͌͊͆̌͊t̷̮̖͉̥̭̟̕͠͝h̴̡̻͔̙̯̳̣͝ẽ̷̛̫̙̞̿͛̍͋͘̚ ̵̢̹̮̻̖̹̭͇̰́̔̉͂̿́̃̓̚ͅċ̸̲͈͇͜į̸̤̥͓̜̟̩̯͆͂̉͐̿̈́͛̐t̸̺͎̫̩̖͍̪͖͂͂̒͜y̶̡̡̖̻̮̬̼͐̂̃͛̔̋̾̈́̂̕ ̵̲͎͍̲̙̯̰̩̣̐͆͛̈́̆̊̚f̵̡̦͓̄͑̃͑̕͝õ̶̡̢͔̯͈͈̝̬͑̎̒ͅr̷̢̺̬̻͎̺͙̎̀̒̔̓ͅ ̸̪͗̅̆͌͝y̷̼͂̑̔̓̌̊̿o̷̮̳̘̬͇̭͈͚̽̽̈́̃̌̄̑͠ͅụ̸̡̧̡̖̜͙̞̤͎̓̊̒̽

̷̛͕̙̗̝̘̑͋̿I̸̢̛̛̠̗̘͚̮̠̮̋̆͐̓'̸̰̘̖̓͒͂͊̄͊͗̓͝l̵̻̖̫͉̠̘̠̲̿̏͌l̸̛̮͚̣̳̯̍͊̍̀̏̑̚̕ͅ ̴͈͖̱̟̖͚̻̑̎̋͋͊̚̕͠c̷̮̦̙̾̒u̴͈̭̣͖̱̲͔̅̈́ͅt̸̩̬̙͍̀̽̐͊̑͌͐͂͝ ̵̖̭͗̈́̉̑͛̊t̵̡̡̼̦͙̻̟̼͎̒̃̎̃̈́̕͝h̵̥̫̗͉͊̉̋͛͠͠͝e̸̢͙̱̍͒̌̂̀̈́̀͜͠ ̸̮͇̰͚͈͔͓̗̟̥̎̐͠͝w̶̼̞̭̙̽̈́̊̌͂̾o̵͖͓̮̘̦̘̳̤̒͜ͅr̷̡͓̟̭̣͗̈̓̈̕͜l̸̥̮̟̮̥̿ḏ̴̬̞͑̍̋̉̓͒̏͘͘ ̷̫͚̹̔̒͗̂̓f̶͚͍͍̙̻̙̹̦̓̈́̅̏̂̚͠o̸̺̠̖̣̲͚͉͍̣̿͜ŗ̴̫̙̣͖̈̊̂̂̒͛̈̉͐͜ ̵̨̛̥͇̮̳͓͈̥͈̔̆́̎̂ẏ̸̨̱̝͈̘͋͑̀͑ȯ̸͇̬̻̺͎̿̂͜ū̵̢̡͔͖͎͂̏̈́͜͠

The whispers suddenly stop as he felt hands covering his eyes, not letting them open. Followed by something warm touching his lips, and words that come after the kiss.

_"You're mine to love and mine alone."_

Shizuo finally was able to open his eyes, it was flickering between glowing crimson and his brown ones. He truly wished that kiss was real, it could even be his first…. And he wanted it to be a real kiss from his beloved. "I miss when you give me love confessions like this."

* * *

"A demon sword?"

Shizuo pretended to be dumb when Celty's telling everything involved with Saika, looks like Roppi was right after all about them being going mad about loving humans. [Yeah, it's hard to believe. But that sword has a sense of awareness and can possess someone's heart.] Celty looks hesitant when explaining as if she herself doesn't seem to believe her own statements.

"Okay."

[What? You believe it?]

[I mean I know a headless biker riding on the walls, what's so different about it?]

_"Well, that makes sense."_

The ex-bartender can hear Hachimenroppi chuckled right near his ears. Shizuo tried not to make a reaction as he doesn't want Celty to notice another presence around them. "Anyway, let's go." The blond hops on her bike as he continued "If it's a sword then it should die when it broke apart right? If not then I'll just kill it again!" Celty shrugs as if she just exhaled her breath, meanwhile Roppi is trying his best not to laugh in irony… Knowing that he himself is a 'broken' part of the said sword.

A high school girl is getting attacked by a man, he was about to throw his fist as the punk giving looks to Celty before she dragged him to a direction where she noticed a loud noise. When they arrived at the scene they saw Kadota and his friends in their usual van…. Wait, did they just crashed a guy with it?

He got up, slowly turning his head towards Shizuo with a cooking knife on its hand. His eyes are red, Shizuo and Celty seem to be familiar with them. "This guy, he interviewed me before." His mind flashes into a day before, where the same man has interviewed him as the strongest man in Ikebukuro. Shizuo ended up beating him up as he keeps asking a question that makes him mad. Celty soon followed [I have also met Mr. Niekawa once, but…].

He felt Hachimenroppi stiff once again _"Shizuo, watch out for."_

The blond let out a quiet "I know." before he approached the reporter Niekawa Shuuji in front of the van.

[Shizuo, be careful, just one cut is enough for them to possess you.] Celty typed, followed by Yumasaki and Erika who were still blabbering about fictions behind the van

"What if the knife is poisoned, enough to kill a dragon with just a drop!"

"What if something will grow out of the wound and infects him with something?!"

He stood up, saying 'I love you' over and over with some extra words. Roppi had his invisible hands covering Shizuo's ears, obviously not happy about his precious receiving a confession from anyone else that's not him _"Declaring love to someone who was already taken? No decency at all."_ He hissed, Shizuo tries not to react by taking off his shades…. It's dark anyway. But his face is a little flushed in embarrassment.

_"Everyone seems worried Shizuo, I don't think using me in front of them will help either without getting into some misunderstanding."_

"Kadota, the door."

"Huh?"

"I'll borrow it."

He casually removes the sliding door out of the van, leaving everyone including Celty and the man with the knife dumbfounded while Hachimenroppi is chuckling once again. "I hate violence, but life is unfair… So don't expect me to fight an armed man with bare hands!" He said as he can probably feel his veins on his head poking onto his skin due to his temper. Shizuo almost flattened the man using the car door onto a nearby wall. The man still tries to help, but Celty quickly incapacitates the man and used her shadows to collect the 'supposedly' cursed weapon.

He sees the girl who almost became a victim there, there's uncertainty behind her gaze. But Shizuo's mind is occupied with something else therefore he did not look back for long, Celty reassures the girl that she's safe. Togusa was almost crying at the now broken door of the van trashed onto the side of the street. Shizuo was scratching his head before he says "Something doesn't feel right."

[Huh…?]

_"Of course, it's just a child made by another Saika--"_

"I'll leave this to you guys here now, I want to go to Shinjuku for a bit to beat up Izaya."

_"……."_

Everyone was silent when he left, but surely Erika quickly reacted "I knew it! Shizu-chan definitely loves Iza-Iza!" However, her words were quickly debunked with almost everyone saying 'No way!'. Shizuo didn't hear it, Hachimenroppi surely reacted though. _"I don't see why Orihara Izaya is involved with this."_

"I just need a punching bag, and he's already suspicious as he is too."

_"I'll cut him for you."_

"Roppi, leave out of this."

.

.

.

.

He was about to break open a door before he felt a chilling cold from a soda can touching his neck.

"Oh, I wonder why Shizu-chan is in my apartment?"

He had quickly turned around and sees Izaya right behind him. Did he just came back from a minimarket or something, without hesitation, he replied: "Of course I came here to kick your ass!" He leaned forward, staring right into Izaya's eyes with a frown "Oh, and why do I need to have my ass kicked?" The informant asked with his smirk still proudly displayed "Because you're annoying!"

Shizuo quickly spotted Hachimenroppi staring from a reflection of the glass window at the front door, his eyes are half-lidded but they are staring deep into Shizuo. He can tell Roppi is surely trying to tell him that he shouldn't waste his time on this. "I know you're involved with the slasher incident that's happening recently."

"I wonder what are you talking about." Izaya, still with his smirk on. Passes through Shizuo back to the entrance door where he came from. Shizuo quickly followed with "Anything that doesn't make sense happening in Ikebukuro is definitely ninety-nine percent your fault!"

"Will you believe in the remaining one percent, Shizu-chan?" 

"If you think that one percent that could happen do you think our relationship would be like this, Izaya?!"

Izaya exhaled, at the same time his hand is already on his pocket pulling out his knife. Shizuo let out a growl at him, he flips open his knife from the handle "Well, I'm used to getting myself falsely accused." He pointed the blade right at Shizuo's chest, and the blond can instantly feel his blood boiling.

It wasn't his alone, Hachimenroppi was already on the verge of taking over his body just to stab the hell out of Izaya.

'I said stay out of this.'

Roppi did not even bother to answer, well… That works either way. Shizuo walks past Izaya outside, leaving the informant's eyes following to his direction. He sees guarding rail and holds his hands firmly, then starts pulling it out from the ground. Izaya murmured a 'For real…' before he pulled another knife from his pocket. 

_"Shizuo, do you love me?"_

Hachimenroppi's sudden interruption made him freeze on spot 'We don't have for this, Roppi.' He tries to shut him out, but this time he can tell the demon sword is resisting

_"Let me cut him."_

'No.'

_"I didn't ask for your consent."_

Shizuo suddenly felt pressure on his head, he fixes his sunglasses as he keeps trying to shut Roppi away. This is the first time he really tried hard to resist, he understands that Hachimenroppi doesn't like Izaya. But he already told him many times that Izaya is his problem to deal with 'Roppi, Enough.' His eyes are flickering from brown to red again, it shouldn't be visible through his sunglasses. It won't be funny if Izaya knows that he technically owns a Saika in him this whole time.

_"Just one cut."_

_"One cut to end all this nonsense."_

_"One cut to fix a part of your life that was forever taken away by him."_

_"It's not that hard, Shizuo."_

_"Just one cut and you can beat him up all you want and he'll still listen to you."_

He snaps out of it as soon as he heard an exact same voice, but instead of temptations coming from Roppi it was a mocking tone from the real Izaya. "What, did the last of your brain cell finally decides to shut off, protozoan?"

"Tch, Shut the fuck up!" He hurls himself with the guard rail as a weapon, Izaya also dashes forward with his knives. But before they could start stabbing or hitting each other, Celty gets into between them with her bike. And the two men had no choice but to fall back.

"Shizuo, Saika is still active!"

.

.

.

.

Shizuo had no choice but to go with Celty back to Ikebukuro, Izaya saw them leaving and leans onto the wall. Pocketing his knives as he stares at the fading presence of the ex-bartender and the black biker. He exhaled his breath before watching the dark night sky decorated with lights from the buildings around Shinjuku.

"For such a simpleton, his instincts are really sharp."

"This is why I hate Shizu-chan so much."

* * *

There's no one else in the South Ikebukuro Park beside him and Celty, unless if you want to count Hachimenroppi as well. "Are you sure they're coming here, Celty?"

[I'm positive, my clues tell me that they're coming here tonight.]

'Roppi, do you sense them?'

There is no answer, Shizuo exhaled. 'Not again.' He thought as he stomps on his cigarette. 'I'm sorry for earlier--' _"They're coming."_ Roppi cuts him off at the right time, he felt a couple… no, lots of red eyes surrounding him. All of them are holding knives in their direction. He felt a hand touching his face, then suddenly something soft touching his lips. Invisible ones of course.

_"For good luck."_

He really hates when Roppi had these mood swings happening like this, but that kiss is a good reassurance that he's going to be alright. 'Ah fuck why does he have to be this cute??'

"I really wish I can touch you right now." He quietly whispered.

[Huh?] Celty's helmet turns to him, fortunately, looks like she didn't hear him clearly.

"Nothing." 

The crowd of possessed people with knives is looking at Shizuo with a sickening smile and gazes on their faces. All of them started to chant love declarations at once.

"I love you, Heiwajima Shizuo."  
"Mother wants us to love you."  
"We'll give lots of love to you!"  
"I love you so much, Heiwajima Shizuo!"  
"Shizuo!"  
"Heiwajima Shizuo!"

Shizuo stood in silence as he pocketed his hands, he doesn’t even need to tell if Roppi is feeling irritated. The blond remains calm before he decides to ask a question to the possessed crowd "Why do you guys love me?"

"You are strong! "  
"A perfect form of strength that a human could have."  
"No one wants to be with you right, because you're too scary for them."  
"But we can, therefore we will love you."  
"Mother and all of us will provide the love that you never had."  
"We'll love you even when you have run out of strength to fight."

Celty saw Shizuo didn't make any reaction, and shoves her PDA to his face [If you're don't feel like you can win this I can easily grab you and escape from here now.]

"No, Celty. That's not what I'm worried about."

"I appreciate them loving me, loving a part of me that I hate the most." He chuckles before he takes off his shades and pocketed it "It feels like it's okay for me to accept myself as who I am."

[......]

"But someone else said this kind of words to me already. And when I compare it to all of you, none of your words are as sincere as his!" He quickly added "You just love me because of your sick obsession. And guess what, I hate you all. You're just in second place to Izaya as people that I hate the most!"

Hachimenroppi was taken aback by such a statement, Shizuo noticed it too. And the blond doesn't seem to be regretting what he said 'Roppi, you said I'm an angel once before, right?'

'Honestly, it's a bit exaggerating. But I know you meant it, or else you wouldn't just stop me from getting into fights and comforting me when I'm down.'

'Out of everyone here that are really addicted to spouting love confessions, your presence is all I need.'

_"Shizuo, stop."_ He knows that Roppi is embarrassed, 'Why? I don't need your consent for me to boast someone that I love.' He focuses on his surroundings once again, they're all approaching quick. The blond clenches his first as he throws them to the nearest Saika children he can reach. Then grabbing another to throw them towards another wave of the crowd.

Celty was watching, her hands are clenched tight as she watches the ex-bartender fighting. For a quick second she thought that Shizuo is scary even for her, she thinks even she wouldn't be able to fight him with his current condition.

One after another Saika children are beaten up and still going up even after being thrown a couple of meters away by Shizuo's bare hands. There are cuts on his shirt, Celty is surprised that Shizuo still can withstand whatever each of those knives the Saika children holds could corrupt him, is it just luck? Or there's something else that shuts them out? Celty doesn't know, maybe that goes the same into the Saika children's mind.

Shizuo was panting, but not fully exhausted yet. He was about to throw more punches when he noticed everyone is looking for a certain direction, despite that there's no sound or anything in sight.

"Our ancestor has appeared." One of them said, then Shizuo looks at Celty as he points his thumb "You should go check it out, it's not like you're doing anything right? I'll handle this." Celty nodded, though was silent as if she's thinking before she flicks her fingers, and shadows from her hands quickly wrap itself around Shizuo's hands. Forming into a shape of a tight-fit glove. [It's made from the same material as my scythe, it should be able to withstand any sharp weapons from you.]

"Thanks, Celty." The black biker nods again before she gets on her horse, then as if she's flying she jumped out of the crowd using her bike and goes away to check what's going on.

_"Shizuo, can I come out now? I want to have a word with these children…. Hmm, should I say my nieces and nephews?"_

Shizuo did not answer, but his eyes turn red as he closed and opened his eyes. The Saika children that were distracted suddenly all looking at Shizuo with surprise on their glowing red eyes, some even showed fear.

"A-another…."  
"Our ancestor is here too, how?"  
"Wh-what is this hatred coming from you?"

Hachimenroppi smirks, using Shizuo's face as he controls his body for a while _"Well, well, well… Looks like I was right, humans fighting non-stop made the rest of you gone crazy."_

'Roppi, what do you think happened just now when they're distracted?' Shizuo, now an echoing voice in his own mind asked 

_"Looks like there's someone else holding onto the real Saika, another half of my body. She's talking to one of her rebellious children it seems."_ He pulls a handle of a Japanese sword out of his- Shizuo's palm, the Saika children is now more unsettled than ever. All they sense from Hachimenroppi is the opposite of what Saika feels, obsessive love towards humanity against hatred towards them. The Saika children are surely confused, he enjoys seeing their mixed reactions _"Shizuo, they're pretty much possessed already. It won't make much difference if I cut them, what do you think?"_

'When I said no cutting, no cutting.'

_"……"_ He sighed, _"Then what's the point of me being here then?"_

'You want to talk right, are you done yet? I'm not finished beating these guys up.'

_"Fine."_ Hachimenroppi said before giving back the body to the original owner's control _"If the other original Saika didn't help us solving this then I'm cutting them all up."_ Shizuo's eyes turned back into brown and answered Roppi's suggestion "Fair enough."

"I mean, If I can impress you right now by rejecting these guys while I can, why not."

_"And I thought you hate violence."_

"I just don't want to lose in front of someone that I love."

* * *

"God, they' re persistent."  
_"But looks like whoever has the other Saika seems to get in control of the situation, maybe we should say hi to them someday….. Though I don't want to meet them anymore, to be honest."_

During his trip back to his apartment, Shizuo can feel Hachimenroppi clinging on him for the whole time. The blond is checking the ripped sleeves of his uniform caused by the Saika children. He doesn't know what exactly happened but mid-fight all of them suddenly went back to normal and Shizuo is amazed that he could stop himself from almost punching an innocent high schooler.

"You don't want to meet them, why?"

 _"They want to love you, I'm not letting that happen."_ He feels hands wrapping around his neck, the bartender sensed that the touch is pressured with a bit possessiveness.

_“Shizuo belongs to me and me alone.”_

These cuts on his clothes are not only caused by the slashers, sometimes when a blade has almost touched his skin. Hachimenroppi will retaliate by making another blade out of his skin to block the other. “You shouldn’t have appeared, what if Celty senses you and misunderstand things?” and the way he answers made Shizuo chuckle _“You can just say you got possessed by an alien.”_

“I’m not risking my friendship with her over that joke.” He felt like patting his precious's head, but he'll hold out until they get home.

_"But Shizuo is really strong, I have to admit."_

"Why?"

_"To be able to possess someone, Saika needs to find a fear within the human it wants to possess. For instance, the fear of getting stabbed."_ Roppi said to his ear before asking a question _"Why aren't you afraid? Or did the adrenaline took over your conscious that much?"_

Shizuo suddenly stops on his tracks, before smiling "What are you talking about, I am afraid." He clenches his fist, taking off the gloves that were given by Celty. There are scars from knives that came before he was given the black gloves, Shizuo took a good time to look at his own hands "I'm afraid because I already hurt some people with my strength, there are only Kasuka and Shinra who doesn't mind me being what I am. Even if Izaya's not afraid of me, he only approached me just because he wants to manipulate me."

"Then there's you. Who keeps saying nice words to me and comfort me when I'm down, I don't know if it's because of pity or you do love me that much."

_"You're doubting my confession, Shizuo?"_

"Never, it's not like you controlled anyone to make me buy you back then, right?"

_“The only thing I ever did is the jewelry artisan to be able to seduce to make you buy me a few decades later.”_

Shizuo chuckled before he continues his trip home. He opened his shoes, relieved to see Hachimenroppi from one mirror to another. The blond never liked mirrors, as he was always in denial of what he is. But since Roppi appeared in his life, he has never been so excited to seek something in the mirror as much as before. One side of Shizuo's bedroom wall is covered with a wall-sized mirror. It faces the window, which is a little concerning privacy and security. However his neighborhood doesn't have a high crime rate, and he always closes the window before he went out. Shizuo is now wearing more comfortable clothing and is lying on his bed, he can see Roppi sitting on the side of his bed through the mirror. His fingers are touching the blond's hands while he looked at the floor.

_"Look at all these scars."_ He said as he gently caressed some of his wounds. _"You look like a warrior who just came back from a war."_

"Do you like it?"

_"Not if you got yourself corrupted by those Saika children."_ From the mirror, Roppi is now right on top of him. His glowing red eyes are looking straight to his eyes while Shizuo is facing the mirror. "Do you want a reward, Shizuo?" His gaze looks piercing if only the blond could look right back at it instead of using a mirror.

"What reward?"

_"It will feel like a wet dream, but of course you'll be dreaming about me~"_ He saw Hachimenroppi licking his lips, and the feeling of invisible hands touching his lower region is enough to arouse him.

* * *

One night, Shizuo had an argument with Hachimenroppi. It's unpleasant to have some disagreements with him. But he finally knows why Roppi always disappears randomly or sounding so sad every time they talked. He remembered what happened back then, Shizuo was surprised by a new form Hachimenroppi took when he appeared. If he didn’t appear with a solemn expression and his red eyes of melancholy, the blond would think he’s the real Izaya breaking into his house for the obvious reason of killing or pissing him off.

"You never answered my question of why you're using Izaya's form."

Roppi looks extremely bothered by the question, he was about to say something before he holds his mouth shut. Shizuo can see him thinking in his bedroom mirror. He was about to close his eyes and sleep if the other still doesn't feel like answering, but the question that came from Roppi made him open his eyes wide. _“Do you love him more than me?”_

What? “What are you talking about?”

_“Don’t lie to me."_

"I don't know what I should be lying to you when you can literally read my minds."

_"You have been thinking about him since when you two first met and you kept shutting me out when you do.”_ Shizuo squinted his eyes with a frown, they were definitely talking about Izaya. He remembered Roppi going completely silent after the two's first encounter, and won't talk no matter how many times Shizuo calls for his name for days.... or even weeks. _"Have you forgotten already Shizuo? There's this time that you kept shutting me out when you're together with him."_

"……."

_"You think I wasn't watching when he seduced you and seeing you succumbing to him?"_

"……"

Shizuo grits his teeth and clenched both of his fists. Regret and self-hatred start to show on his expression. Hachimenroppi looks away as he avoids witnessing such emotions that might make him let Shizuo off the hook…. For another of many times that the demon sword already did.

That's right, Shizuo and Izaya slept a few times during high school, and Shizuo would say that it could be either an accident… or it already became a part of their usual fights. He thought it would end when they graduated and Izaya getting him fired from his last job, but no... There are still a few times that Izaya would pull him into an alley and starts grinding against him.

> "Shizu-chan, you know you're a monster, right? No normal human talks to himself as if you have an imaginary friend at this time and age." Izaya was at the roof door when Shizuo was laying there alone.
> 
> "Shut up, it's not your business."
> 
> "Oh, it isn't." He smirked as he approach, of course he has his knife on hand "But I can't help but feeling bad every time you act like a lonely beast that you always have been. So like a good person I am I have decided to indulge into your loneliness, Shizu-chan."
> 
> He remembers Roppi trying to say something, but as his anger rises, there's this door within his mind that he slammed shut, keeping Hachimenroppi on the other side. He growls at the raven haired male, despite it not affecting the other from trying to approach him.
> 
> "I'll give you some distraction." His chin was lifted by the flat surface of the blade, and he felt a knee pressing into his groin. "Try thinking about me instead of whatever's occupying your one and only braincells, it's unimportant."
> 
> If there's a reason for Shizuo to shut Hachimenroppi out when he was with Izaya, it's because he was mocking their interactions… or that is what he thought he had been doing. That day, he never felt so heartbroken in his whole life. As he starts questioning himself on which was the best part of his life, Izaya riding on him or Hachimenroppi whispering 'I love you' to his ears? 
> 
> And that question still remains to his chest until now.

Hachimenroppi doesn't want Heiwajima Shizuo to ignore him, therefore from a black shadow of the barely human figure the demon sword has reflected on mirrors. It decides to turn into either Shizuo's biggest yearnings.... or nightmares, he can't even tell anymore."

_"So you admitted it, does that mean are_ _you finally going to abandon me?”_

As the question came out of his loved one's lips, with tears coming down from his beautiful glowing red eyes, the ex-bartender can tell Roppi himself was afraid when he asked this question, he knows the other doesn't want to be separated by him. But, isn't Roppi disgusted by him cheating right in front of him? Since he also made the first move every time Izaya decides to seduce him...

> "Shizu-chan, it feels so good when you do it rough."
> 
> _"I will love you whatever you look like."_

Shizuo knows he's going crazy if he not already is. Is it because he can't touch Roppi that he decides to resort using Izaya? Or is it because he's afraid that he has been talking to himself this whole time? He had no time to question everything, his mind can't take it anymore.

"......"

He doesn't sense Roppi anywhere, he hopes the other just left to give the blond some space.

Shizuo closed his ears as he tries to force himself to sleep,

he has a decisive decision to make.... before he can face his actual lover.

* * *

Shizuo never called Hachimenroppi again nor he did ever talked to Shizuo at the time, despite how his coworkers and friends are telling him that he starts to doze off more than usual. Tom let him off work for a few days, he decided to use his free time to walk around Ikebukuro while trying to look for some fresh air.

Until he encountered her, a woman with brown hair in a ponytail wearing yellow office attire. Pulling his hand as if she knows him. "Is this what people call fate?" Is the first thing she said to him.

Her name is Kujiragi Kasane, she claims to be one of the higher-ups from Shizuo's workplace and wished to speak to him. They ended up in a café, the woman let him order the currently trending parfait that he had been craving for a while. The fact that this woman doesn't express any visible emotion scares him, Kasuka seems way friendlier even with the same lack of expression. Originally she just asked how he has been doing with work, if his coworkers are treating him well and if he faced any problems while working within the department. Until she casually mentions that she owns a fragment of Saika.

"Heiwajima-san, would you like to sell your Saika to me?"

"I thought you just said you owned one."

"An item for purchase and personal belonging are two different things, Heiwajima-san."

He and Hachimenroppi have been together for years, slightly longer than how long they have started 'loving' each other. This woman claimed that she has Saika for almost twenty years, yet she mentions hers as if it's just a mere object. Shizuo felt his blood boiling for a reason he can't exactly explain.

"I'm not selling him, and also he doesn't want to be called Saika."

The Kujiragi lady still did not react, she held her hands together and said "I have heard from some Saika children, yours seems to undergo some rebellious phase resulting in it hating humanity instead of loving it." But after she pulls her bangs and taking a sip of her own parfait, she continued "But I believe you can use it the same way as normal Saika's, though you don't seem to use yours that often."

"None of your business, even that Sonohara girl didn't use hers that much. Why don't you ask for use hers instead?" He asked with a frown, the plastic spoon on his hand already snapped in half. The woman decides to ask him a question "Heiwajima-san, do you mind me asking what is your relationship with your Saika?"

"His name is Hachimenroppi." He growled, "What we are to each other is not your business." She doesn't seem to get the answer she desired, however, she oddly looked satisfied with what Shizuo had said "I thought Sonohara Anri's coexisting with Saika is already rare enough, there's you... You loved your Sai--Hachimenroppi, my apologies."

Shizuo sighed, placing the broken plastic spoon on the table before he called a waitress to get him another one. He looks at his interlocutor before asking "Kujiragi-san, you owned Saika for so long right. There's something I want to ask about it." Kasane did not waste time and ask "What is it?" As she noticed a strange glimmer within Shizuo's gaze.

His next words took her by surprise.

* * *

Today, Shizuo looks relaxed.

He woke up with a smile on his face as if he just had a really good dream, he went to the shower and hums a certain enka song. When he was done he was eating breakfast and drank a few cups of milk.

Now, he's sitting in front of his mirror.

"Roppi, good morning." He hasn't stopped greeting to the mirror ever since the demon sword decides not to come out. Any other day he would probably get ignored and be late for work the moment he noticed an hour and a half has gone by. But he still has a few days off from work, so he has nothing to worry about today.

Looks like he's not going out, but Shizuo doesn't intend to give up this time.

"Roppi, do you know what day today is?"

The silence continues, but so does Shizuo.

"Today is the day I met you."

"The day I bought you from the antique store. The day you first time told me that you love me."

"....." It's just for a moment, but he saw the red fur trim coat at the corner of the mirror. Shizuo held on his hope, "I never bought you presents before, right? I want to give you something for today's occasion."

"Where were you? Are you asleep? Have you been watching me recently?"

_"....No."_ The gentle whisper appears. Shizuo's eyes turn to the corner of the room, where he spotted the red-eyed raven peeking out from behind a wardrobe. Hachimenroppi seems better compared to how the blond saw him last time, Shizuo patted the empty space beside him for the reflection to sit on the bed with him.

_"You remembered?"_ He said as he sat down, his head facing the ground. Still hesitant of facing the blond directly. Shizuo places his hand where Roppi's was positioned from the mirror "I never have forgotten in the first place."

_"Shizuo wants to give me a present? Why?"_

"Because I had made my mind."

Hachimenroppi instantly remembered their conversation regarding Izaya, and his eyes widened. Shizuo continues to speak "You probably won't forgive for what happened between me and Izaya, in fact, you shouldn't. I still hate him for everything that happened ever since he appeared in my life."

The blond held his breath before continuing "But, the fact that I love him for not being afraid of me... And the fact that he's strong enough. Even to this day I still can't deny my feelings on that one."

Roppi's face looks pale, his hands are shivering. He can feel it even though he is not even facing the mirror. But to the empty space on his bed where Roppi was supposed to be at. He can't help the other's reaction, he felt cheated, of course he's bound to be afraid if his biggest fear is happening right at this moment. Hachimenroppi is already murmuring a quiet 'I love you' repetitively in fear.

"So, I made my mind... I should--" His sentence is interrupted by a huge noise coming from outside of their bedroom. Roppi was surprised, did someone broke into his house? Why Shizuo just stayed silent?

_"Shizuo, what's that?"_

"...." 

Roppi felt something is off, and tried to call out again _"Shizuo?"_

The blond took a deep breath before he stood up and looks at Roppi through the mirror. He's still smiling, but for some reason, Roppi can't tell what's behind such expression. "I guess it's better if I show you instead." 

Show?

Shizuo held the doorknob, twisting it before pulling the door open. Hachimenroppi sees three people in the living room. Two of them are holding down a male being tied up on his hands and feet. Roppi notices the two people have their eyes glowing red. _'Whose Saika children are they?'_ The demon sword thought as he tried to sense the source- "They're yours, Roppi."

_"Huh?"_

"I cut them recently." Shizuo casually claims as he went to the kitchen counter to grab another glass of milk, his face looked indifferent despite the situation.

_"You did?"_

"I did, if it weren't for them I wouldn't be able to track the damn louse this fast. My new acquaintance gave me some good advice." After emptying his glass, he went to the man tied up and crouch down to see the male closer "How does it feel to have your freedom taken away, Izaya?"

One of the Saika children removed a duck tape that covered his mouth, Izaya quickly spit out and grinned at Shizuo "I can't believe you resort to kidnap me, how unethical, do you think my parents will pay you ransom money for this?"

"Still trying to be intimidating, Izaya?" Shizuo roughly pulled his hair towards his face "You look more like a cornered rat right now though."

Looks like Hachimenroppi is not the only one confused with the situation, he can tell the informant is also uncertain. Just what is Shizuo planning to do? The blond only looked at his 'children' before they nodded with a quiet murmur of "Yes, mother." before they turned Izaya around so his whole figure is facing towards the blond.

"A friend of mine told me, that fear and pain is an important source of how does Saika can possess someone. The more pain you get is how strong can Saika brainwash you." Shizuo's eyes slowly turn into glowing red, and a Japanese sword is slowly emerging from his hand "But I'm sure everyone in this room is aware of that, right? But have you heard..." He paused to let his fingers caressing the flat surface of the blade.

Compared to the other two fragments of Saika, Roppi might be only a small piece of the sword. But his form is beautiful, the handle is decorated with red strings, a spider-lily is wrapped between the safety and the handle, the blade itself is dyed crimson with a pattern carved into the surface. "Have you heard that if you offer Saika a sacrifice of a human body of someone you love, it will possess them as a vessel. Unlike the children they usually create by cutting people with knives, whoever was offered to the demon sword will become the original Saika themself."

"So, Izaya... I think it's time to do a big favor to everyone in Ikebukuro by getting rid of you for once and for all." He smiles, like a child who was just given a free pudding or a candy, while he points his sword towards the raven's chest. "But, killing you would make me a monster, isn't that right? So I have a different idea in mind."

His free hand touched Izaya's cheek, fingers rubbing onto the surface of the male's skin. "I want to be able to properly love someone that I cherish for all these years." Izaya's eyes widened, but turning into a frown once Shizuo continued "Hachimenroppi seems to be really jealous of you, I think it would be proper to clear his doubts of me by making you useful."

_"Shizuo, are you..."_ Roppi interrupted, he is still trying to piece everything together. Shizuo who originally didn't want him to make any Saika children, or even deliberately about to hurt someone. He's aware that Shizuo meant to use Izaya as a sacrifice to give him a physical body.

"Since I met you, I can only feel you touching me and hear you talk... While here I am feeling heartbroken every time I can only feel the air as I tried to hold your hand, embrace you tightly, and kiss you on the lips. It's unfair that I can't do all of these to you, I can't even see you without using mirrors, windows, or puddles when I'm outside." He snorts before laughing at himself "Maybe that's why I let Izaya touch me all this time, just for me to imagine that I'm fucking someone else."

"....."

"....."

Hachimenroppi is clearly in shock, he weren't sure if he was supposed to be happy or worried. While Izaya bursts into his maniacal laugh, he was laughing so hard that his eyes start to tear up "Shizu-chan, I guess you have been out of your mind all this time! Loving someone that only exists in your mind, what an escapist! You're just afraid that no one will love you for a monster you are."

Shizuo is silent, but Hachimenroppi is shivering. He's sensing a wave of huge anger within the blond as if he was in the middle of a volcano. But he, and probably Izaya too... Did not expect Shizuo to chuckle and suddenly plant the sword right into Izaya's chest. The informant shrieks as Shizuo pushes the blade deeper to where his heart is, the pain is overwhelming to the point that he cannot breathe. 

"Let's find out, shall we... Izaya-kun?"

Izaya was not the only one in pain. Hachimenroppi was also feeling dizzy, as he was forcibly removed from Shizuo and being transferred into the informant. Izaya feels his mind is invaded by the sudden loud whispers of words that conflicted with his interest.

Í̴̗͎̺̳͐͌̕ ̷̝̠̝̖̪h̷̡̪̘͓̻̭̪̠̣͑̀̅̌̒̄͝ȁ̵̼̱̪̳͈͂̐̋̃͘ţ̸̪̜̗̐̈́e̷͇͊̈́̈̊ ̷̦̟̝̯̪̞̽̒̈́͂͒̚ͅh̸̢̪̋u̸̬͓̟̩̠͎̒̾͐̕̕m̴̡̘̹͚̮͓̝̿à̶̢͈͖͍̰͓̥͍͔̔͒̽̈̏͘͝n̷̺̩̜̬̯͓̯̾̓̈́̋͗s̸̙͙̖̋̏͐̈̓̌ ̷̢͇̝̩͈̺̫̥̏͂̾̏̑

Ï̶͇͈̝͊͗̊̌̒͑͛͝ ̷̛̟͗̃͛̿̊h̴͔̟̤͔̆͂͌̂̍̈́͘̚å̷͕͖̭̠̳̬͐͑̏̊͛t̴̡̖̬̻̥͈̲̬̲̔̄̎͆ę̶̜̖̣͓̘͈̦̊̄̈́̑̅̈́̏͘ ̶̡̖̯̯h̷̤̬͖͓̫͌u̶͍̯̜̤͚͇͖̍̎̕͜ͅm̸̨̧͇̝̗̹̦̅͑́ͅa̴̗̪͆̾ṇ̵̢̝̜͔̝͑͌̾̀͂̀̋̅̈́s̸̥͖͊̈́͊͒̾̀̄̇̃̌ ̷̡̦̜̰̖̜̳̖́͝I̷̢̧̹̙͔̔̒̒̈́̽͘͘͠ ̵̢̬̲̼̻̼̦̯̊̐ͅh̶̢̭͉̩̗̤̰̪̓̆̇̈́ą̴̫̊̅̅͠͝t̵̖͕̆̄͝ͅe̷̝̎̈́̚͝ ̶̧̨̖̪̮͈̦̆ḫ̷̘̯͓̱͐͛͊͒̉̅̉͝ȗ̵̖̰̬̈́̽̏m̶̨̱̘̦̬̹̅̒̓̀̍̉͌ͅa̴̧̢̾͂͂̓͝͠͝n̸̮̬̣̹͕̻̊͒̄́͋̑͌̈́̂͜s̴̙̭̠̫̖̻̯̐ ̴̲̘̩̠̼̹̩̫̇̇̏̒̅̆́͠Ì̴͕̜̂̚ ̵̯̟͖̏͋̍h̷̥̬̹͌̌̍͗̅͋͝a̴̼͗͊͑̀͠t̸̰̞͈̰̣̒̃̓̂͊̎̈́͘͠ͅͅè̷̖͎͈̩͈͠͝ ̶̡̯͚̗͓̯͛͆̚͜͝h̶̡͓̟̮̰̪̯͋̄̊̒̃̑̐u̵̡͕̝̤̗͖͂̃m̸͖̹͚̉̈́͌͂͌͆̚͘̚̚a̵͖̬̜͐̇̔̓̍̾͜͝n̷̨̛͍̥̝̖͍͙̾s̶͍̹̣͈̯̭̹̈́̍̌́̾̚͜ ̵̪̞͈̠̻͕̒̓̌͋̆̑̑̚̚Ḯ̷̼̫̫̭̳͑̃̕ ̵̪̲̹̠͇̯͆͋̾͋̔h̷̥̦̔͗̅̌̌ͅạ̸͉̻̃̇̋͝͝t̵̬͕̝̗̤͕̾̂e̶̫̪̳̲͓͚͆̈͊̕ ̴͙̖̠̤̈́͗͝h̵̡̡̲̜̺̆̑̃̏͝ͅu̶̳̰͕̻̲̕̕m̷͎͍̈á̵̢̫̝̠͎̙̓̓̄̍̉͘͝ͅn̷̺̫̰͈̰̏̓̔͆̾̊̿̕s̴̨̡͖̰͑͌̎̅̕ ̷͎̖̤͙̭̦͊̅̈́͌̔̇Ȉ̶̩̘̬̜͍̬̂̈́̉̔ͅ ̵̳͍̖͆͑̃̒̂́̇͠h̶̨̭͉̹͖̞̻̟̯̼̉̌́͌̉̑ą̶͇̱͚̖̲͙͙͂͛̏͂̽͒̂̕͝ṯ̶̞̠͖̝̗͚͖̑̔̏̀̎̏ẽ̴̢̞̣̗͇̪̪̱̆͑͗͗͝ͅ ̶̩̲̫͍̬̙͓̖̇̂̋h̸̻̖̮̫͚͆̔͊̐͝u̶̢̗̣̲̣͒͠m̷̜̺̝̦̫͐͗̏̽̔a̷͎̼͌̀͑̀n̷̝̂̓s̷̱̝̪̹̭̼͍͌̈́̄̈̑̒̒̏̚͜ͅ ̴͉̰̂̌͗̐̋̂̎̽Ì̵̯ ̵̟͆͑͗̒̑̂̈́̽̃͋ͅḣ̷̪̹̦̙͚̑̌͋͛̈́̽͐͠ạ̴͊͒͛͒̏͌́͘ẗ̷̼͈́͆̏͐e̷̢̗̦̫̬̟̹̰̎ ̶̡̳̫̒͝h̷̼̹̉̍̉u̶̧̯̠̯͇̘̺̱̦͔͒̿̈́̄̑m̵̬͓͉͖͖̠͗̊̄̌̈́à̸̢̛̲̺̱̮̠̭̬͇͍̑̀̔̆̑̕ṇ̶̨̹̱̼͔̺̠̏͗̇̐̈́̈͠s̶̡̺̞̯̙͖͂͌

I̶̼͇̦̰̲̞͙͌̈̈́͊͝ ̴̧̘̗̦̐̈́̓͂͋̋̇̈̓͛ͅh̸͇̱̲̉̃̊a̸͍̞̱̭͌̂̑̐̕͝t̵̟̾͑ȩ̷̱͈̭̮̄̅̏̅̈̿͒͆̿̚ ̴̢̞̙̼͖͊̃̈́̆̒̋̕͝h̸̞̾͒̑̓͆̊̍͘ú̶͖̆m̷͍̰̜̤̎̽͑͆͠a̷̗̻̦͉̗̩̭̟̯͑͜ñ̶̬͕͖͉̌̇̈̃͒̏͋s̵̰͇̜̳̪͊̊ͅ ̴͓̯̫͓̞͉̯̙̻͇̑̾́̆I̵͓̬̬̮͖͂͊̈̍̃̅̋͝ ̶̖͖̌̾̊͛̈́̽̿͌̅̕ḫ̵͓̘̰͊͐͌̒̂͛͜ą̷̺̖̝͕͌̽̆́̽ͅt̶̻̜̊͘͘͠͝e̸͓̐͋́̈́̽̍͌́ ̴͕͙͓̍͆̈́̉͋̚͝ḣ̷̡͖̺͈̭̖̿͑̂ų̸̝̱̣̫̻̰̱͂̑͗͗͗͆̄͠m̸̼̳͖̺̩̹̈́̈̇̈̎̆̓̄͗͠ä̴̡̡̛̫̰́̔̆̄̾̓̿̔n̶̰͔̋̏̅͒̓́̊̐̉ş̸̳̝̼͖̫̦̤͌̀̊̉̂͑̚̕ ̵̺̝̠̉̋́I̶̘͇̜̪͔͍̭̫̿̅͗̍͒̚͜͝ ̸͕͙̻̥͈̾͊͊̈́̋͝ͅḧ̶͚͖́̒͌̌̚a̶̧̢̡͓̯̹̫̲̥͌͗̍̏̓̂͑̈͠t̴̡̝̼̳̬͕̱̳̦͆̇̋͊͋̈̚e̵̗̮̻͓͇͚̠͌͆̒͛ ̷̞̫̐͌̃̽͒͝͠ĥ̶̛̛̻̞̯̳͓͎̽͊̒͜͠ṵ̸͇̱̺̝͎̼̦̮̯̾̿̍̈̒͒͊m̵͙͙̍̀̌̆̅̑á̴̬͍͋̀̊̓̚͘ͅn̵̠͝s̸̗͒̓̽̂͒̔̾̚ ̷͙̮̖̒͊͂̋͂͜Ḯ̴̢͈̯͈̭̬̣͓͒̑̐̈́͌͑͛̾͝ ̸̹͂̊h̸̢̺͇͉̫̠͇̘̘̬̿̿̔̐͗͐̓͠ȁ̷̛̼̣͎͔̜̆̿́̌͆t̸̡̤͙͙̳̐͜e̵̯̯̳̫̥̞̪̒̒͒͂̅̾̒͠ ̵̨̰̳̹̳͑͊̉̏̽̓͝h̵̰̩̉̕u̷̯̖̰̐̍̇̓ͅm̵̧͉̖͈͕͖̩͊̓̔̃a̴̟̜͖̦̮͒͑̾̃̾̈̓͝͠n̷̨̼͇̟̫̔̄̈̇̓̈́̃ͅs̶̛͚͕̤̗̞̿̈́̍̊̈́́̿̒̓ͅ ̷̭̗̂̔̿͐͠I̵̧̩̲̼̮͛̒̎̄ ̶̨̲͍̻̦̩̃̒͆̀̿̄̕̚ͅh̷̘͖̬̟̯͙̲̉̚ā̸̯̥͈̣̠̱͖̜̬͗̃̏̇͝t̸̥̟̲̗̤̬͇̏̍ë̸̺̰́̔̾̕ ̶̧͍͕̝͕͒̓͋͗̇͌̽͠ḧ̶̲́͗̔̇̌̽̑͆͝ų̸̡̛̬̹͚͍̘̤̤̀̓̏̿̏m̷̛̮̤̣͕̩͒́̓̊͐͋̈͑̿à̶͓n̷̻̱͈̔̈́́̌͋͑̒͆͠͠s̴̡͉̭͔̰͈͚̒̑̑̚ ̵̡̧̰̲̼͙̯̠̼̀͛̑͑͌͝Ȉ̵̡̤̠̹̾̏̈́͂̒͘̚͘ ̴̨̝̜̩̠͋̈́̈͑̂̆̔̎͘h̵̛̛͍̣̤̄̽̒̾̅̍̕a̵͇̮̻̟̟̼̘̾͒͝t̷̛̫̮̿̍͂̃̈̏͋͘e̴̩̦͚̳̲̫̩̳̼̠̎͋͗ ̵̨̨͉̥͍͖͖͉́̋̐̐h̷̡̛̛̯͈̍̆̍̒͘ü̸͈͖͕̬͎͑͋̈̾͗̽m̸̬̣͉̤̄͋͒͌͂̓̉̈́̾̚a̷̢̜̓̅̈́̄͛̇̐̕n̸̰̻̱̻̣̳̔͜ͅs̸͉͈̜͖͙̅̄̋͑͆̆͆͆͑̕͜ ̶̩̦͎͕̝̖͎̏͝I̵̤͓̜̲̟̐̈̂ ̸̤͔̬̣̖͆̾̐̅̔̀̎̈́ͅh̷̪͔͙̱͘͜͜ả̶̛̯̒͗̑̅̕t̴̺͖̮̠̼̺̿ȩ̵̡̛̲̹͇̗̉̔̒̈́͝͠ ̷̡̡̮̬̭͇̬̈́͐̏̐̒͐̚h̴̞̰̅̒ǘ̸̹̖̳͕̠͝m̸̨͓̯͉̅̎̽̓̚a̸̛̰̯̩͕̻̻̪̞̞͐̈́̽͌̚͝͝͝n̸̡̳̠͐͑͗̑s̸̛̙̘̤̻̱̹͖͚ͅ ̸̗̮̯̹̮̝̠̦̔̌͐̂̋̌̏͘I̶̤̿̏̈̈́ ̴̛̲̪̟͎̖͌̄̽̿̋͐̎̏͠h̶̞͙̞͊̾̉̑̈̉̚a̶̖͂̒͗̄̄̏͊͊̏́t̶͚͉̕͜ę̶̭̊̈́͑̓̅̐͐͠ ̸̻͔͉͙̦̦͚͕̭͐͂͛͠h̶̨̲̱̑u̶̬̭̮̝̝͚͉̯͓̔̓m̶̙͉̱͇̟͇̙̈̊͌͠ả̶̡̢̲̩͇͈̫͎̤̐͆̒̋̔̂̌̈́ͅn̴̪͍̖̠̹̩̭̹̅̋͊̓̆̌̍͝s̷̢͔̹̮̭̳͇̠̈̑ ̷͔̖̘̂͒̈́̇Ǐ̶̧̗̻͎͓͕̍̊́͝ ̷̰̹̟̤͎͍͕̠̜͚̃̒̐̑͗͝h̷̢̯͉͈̔̈́̀ầ̵̧̡̛͕̞̲̙̮̞̳̩t̵̰̹̜͑͌̋̚e̵̢̧̟̳̮̠͚̦͖͑̓͛͊̎͆ ̴̧̜̞͈̇̎́̌̒̌̚ȟ̶̹͈̼͔̈̃͆͂̿͊͘͠ͅu̵̧̲͋͂͒͆͋̅m̶͉̼͓̞̠͓͗̏̀̃͋͗̊̇͛a̷̰̋͐̏͑̊n̴̛̟̲̅̎͗̏̏͐͌͐͠s̷͕̆̉͛̈̃̌̀̈́̚ ̶̯͖̼̺̿̍̔̅̇̄̓͜͠Ỉ̴̢̦͖̳͉̺̯͌ ̵̡̖̰̈́̔̽͆̍h̵̰̬̭́̈́a̸̠͉̖̔̽͗͂̀̈̾̓t̴̼͆̓̉̄̑̋e̶̢̹̥̯̝̹̱̥͌͗͊ ̴̨͈̱̥̪̩̥͗̌͐͘͜͠ͅh̵̡̞̠͉̻̬̓̄͐̾͛̕ư̵̧̛͋͂̒̋̀̏̔͜m̷͕̱̟̯̺̟͂̇͋͗̀̄͜͠a̴̮̥̩̐̉́̽̏͛͌̚n̶̦̦͍͖̹̥̙̥̗͗͊͐̐s̴̫͚̈͂̂̓̆͌̑͘ ̵͙̫̠͉͉̖̮̦͎̳̾̆́͗͌̎̑̎Ĩ̶̢̫̤͈̟͚͔͓͗̈́̐͛̈́̾̓͜͠ ̶̨̘̳͖̺̭̘̾́̍h̴̝̠͇̼̬͇̒͛̉̆͒͆̊̎͝a̷̡͇͕̜̯̙͉̫̱̍̚t̶͓͎̫̙̣̳̩̽̋̿̓̄ė̶̼̮̼̟̘̍̾ ̶̡̢̡͍̗͍̯̦͈̰̅̎̆̚̕͠ḩ̶͕͎̭͕͈̺̒͗̓̂͗u̴̡͎͈̥̤̺͇͍͐̆͋̍͜m̷̧̡̮͇̻̞̩̻͐͛̐͒̈́͒̎̒͝ä̵̪̙̗̹́͜ͅṋ̷̨͕̊s̸̤͖̑̑ ̶̧̞̺̻̺̼̍͜I̶̢̢͈̬̭̤̰͈̫̩̐̎̂̚͝ ̴̛̟̿̎̅̚h̵̡͔̦͉̜̺̼͖͚͂̋̇̓͊̒͗͝a̴̡͕͖̥̱͒̐̊̈́͛͌̂͝t̷̨̛̗̆̓̈͂̃e̴̜͐͛͋̈̈́̒ ̶̺͉͓̆̑͐̚͝h̵̯̿ǔ̸͈͖̒̒́m̸̯͌̏̈́͐͑͋̕a̶̖͚̫͑͂̚n̵̬̭͈̮̑͆̚s̵̘͔̹͔̳͈̈́͂ ̷̠̟̺̐͊͒̐̀̈́̋̍͜͝͝I̶̡̍̊͑̋̾̿͗͝ ̶̗̱͉̻̜͙̘̾̍̓̔̍́͌͑̅h̶̥̟̼̓̐̇̓a̶͖̅̽̈̉͐̓̓̚t̸̛͐̐͗̈́́̅̾̚͜͝e̵̡̘͇̥̺͆̒̽̌̓̉͘͝ͅͅ ̶̠̲̺̜̗͉͙̺̓̉̃̊̌͆͜͝͠h̵͓̦̺̮̋̆u̸̡̳̥̙̟͐̏̇̅̋͊͑̄̚m̷̞̟͙͕͔̪̭͑̀a̸̯̪̓̅̄̏̿n̴̟͍̪̩̤̜̟̪̂̄͝ṡ̶̗̃̓̚ ̸̨̰̘̰́̆̃͆̕Ī̸̧̛͔͈̺͌̈́̃̄̕͘ ̷̰̪͉̺͇̘͂̒͛̈́̍͠͝h̵̛̠̼͓͕̥̻̋͑͊͊̾̑̅̇̐͜ͅa̴̢̨͖̝͓̝̞͎̘̎͛̑̓̚t̶̢̹̖̳̥͖͇̩̓̎̎͜ę̸̤̜̠͖͚͎̆̉̓̔̍͝ ̶̡͙̗̦̞̖̅͂̓͗̈́̄h̸̬̘͓́͒̓̌̍̀̅͊̊ȕ̴͐͐͜m̷̡͇̅͆̏̃̅a̶̹̯̠̭̦͍͊͆̈͌̋͛̇̈́̄̕ń̸̯̬̤̿͐̿͒̃̚͝͝s̴̨̘̪̞̫̗͖̫͓͌̓̾͒̄͜ ̸̢̤̤͔̼̭͚͇̒̓̋͐I̴̡̛̘̱͉̖̍̾̈́͐͗͘͘͝ ̶͉͓̬̟̘̩͚̪̯͒̆̄͊͒̔͘͝h̶̡̺̞̆̓̃̊̎̚͜ȧ̵̧͔̼̜̠̘̟̯̆͌̚͜t̶̢͇̀̎̽̓̉͝ḛ̷̡̖͇̲̈̀̾͐̿̏͝ ̷̨̰̗̪͚̰̝͌̈́̾̒̈͒͝h̵̡̢̛͚̰̞̼̬̏̇̿̂̇̕̚͘u̶̯͌̈́͗̐̄̒̅̕m̵̯̜̞̻͎̣̉̅̍͗̽̋̓ą̴̰̣͈̜̣͈͆̌͜ͅn̵͕̟̬͕͈̺̭̜̱̈́͊̄̍̈͊́̈͝ş̵̢̮͇͔͕̮͈̝̻̊ ̷̢̨̧̹͍̹̘̾̅͜I̵̛̥̳̓͌̂̆̀̂̐ ̷̨̥̗͉̝̅̏͋͊h̶̨̺͓̜͓̩̺̖̟̅̃̋̈́̓a̸̗̗̟̻̥̣͖̋̅t̷̢̛̯̞̯̬̤͑́͒͐͂͝e̴̻͍̤̕͝ ̷̨̛͚̥͙̥̤̹̻̇̍͒̇͒̈́ḩ̵̪̪̞͙̗̝͓̰̓ǘ̴̫̥̖̕̕m̵̧̹̟͔̩̝̯̼̔̊̆̔ͅȃ̸̺̳͎̪̖̦̻͊̐͋̑̋͛͝͝ͅn̸̺̯̝̭͎̠̗͓̏̀͒̚ş̴̤̜̭̼͙̥͈̦̃̓͠͝ ̸̨͈̱̩̪̯͓͕̎̆̂̈́̂̒̃͊̚ͅI̷̛̘̹̖͎̿̒ ̴̤̲̖̆͐̄h̵̬̣̥̹̎͂à̸̢̬̤̰̞̭͉̠͋̿̎́̚͝͠t̴̢̥͕͓͍̮̱̟͔̱͋͌ȩ̴̍͆̏̊͒̎̕ͅ ̴̡͂̂̅̒̏͐̓͐͒̓h̸̲̗̗͎̠̳̽̍͝ͅu̸̯̲̩̰̱͎̬̻͌̓̾͐m̶͉̤͉̙̹̂́́̎̉̈́̈́a̶̩̭̭̻̣̪͔̝̰̪̅n̴̛͉̯̟̙̙͂́̂̃͝͝s̴͙̯̣̥̼̦̜̞̐͂ ̷̺͎̘̦̩͆̓̀̋͛͌Ì̵̢̖͕̯̋̏̉̕ͅ ̴̗͎̘͍̲̹̖͌̂͋̅̕̚ͅh̴̢̠̰̑̎́̏a̸̛̼̬̮̝̦̝̝̖̔͗̅̾̆̆̃t̶̨͎̙̘̆́͗̉͜ȩ̵̛̼̹̂̓̅͌͊̑̉͗ ̷̩͖͒̄̍͒h̶̥͔̟̝̽̇̏͜ͅȗ̷̖m̸̙͓̬̭̬̭͆̉̀̊͝a̴̮̙̣̒̋̐̀̉͌̏̊̕̕n̶̥͎̬͑̈́̐̈́̾͜s̶̢̻̱̪̮̙͍̗̎̌̇̅̃͜ ̸̣̯͉͂̔Ì̶̡͉͇̦͙͈̠̅̀̈̚͠͠ ̶̡̧͇̻̗̯̰͈͔̄̿̍́̈́ḧ̵̥̭͕̅ą̵̝͕̰̋̊̑͘t̷̨̢͈͖̖̬͈̹͒̅͑̍̎̓̃͝ȅ̴͕̬͎̱͇ ̵̖̼͆̇̽̒̏͜ḧ̷̢͕̪́͗̒̓u̴̻̲̺̻͚̺̤̎͆̐͆̽͛͑͝m̵̯̳̀͠ả̸̡͍͙͔̟̘̮̈͜n̴͕͒̔̆s̴̡̰̲̗͇̫̗̓̇̑͗͂͛̉̃͜͝ ̶̫̋̃̍́̅̈͗Ĩ̴͎̩͎͜͜ ̵̩̄͒̈͑̌h̷̨̺̫̼͈̱̤̫̩͐̇̏̉̈́a̸̡̲͍̯͍̲͂̊̿̕ṯ̸̛́̀͒͌̕͘͝ę̵̫͚̈́̽͗ ̵̫̫̱̓h̸̢̺̼͈̞͊̇̇͊͝͝ṵ̵͉̤̞͗̇͒̎͆̏̏ͅm̵̬̭͖̓̾͆̒͝ͅa̴̗͍͎̠̭̥̕ņ̵̫̪̩̩̍ͅͅs̶̙̬͐̊̋̈́̌̕͘̚͝ ̷̪͕̻̱̼̑͋̈́̔̚Ì̵̤ ̵̛̗̆̄̀̈́̇̈̚h̷͙̫̻͔̪͕̫̄̽̆̑́̈́̆͋̚͠ạ̸̧̖̰̘̘͊̾͊̈́̋̕͜t̴͎̼̬̞̥̭̣̠͂̀̿̚͝͝ě̵̡̘̞̯͕͙̩̣̊̽͛̔̏͋͝ ̶͉͉͌̏̂͗͌̈͑́h̶̨̨͎̗̤̾̊͗̔̄͌͌̓̃͜ͅu̶̥̇̅̀͘m̵̛͍̫̫̥̟̟̤͗̊̂̓̒͘̕͘à̷̭̫͇̀͒̋̽̑̚̚n̵̞͚̽̈̈́͒͝s̷͎̞̖̗̤̺͇̠̘̐ ̴̨̡̝͎̺̣̬̄͑͆̾͋̽̃̀̅͑Į̶̧̛̬̠͕͉̤̥̔̐̂͆̈́̉̇̐͘ ̴̡̱͖̓͗̉̾̍ͅh̸̬̱͇͍̩͍̎a̶̢̢̛͖͚̾͐̒̔̉̓̕͠͠t̵̘̳̩̤̏̐̈́̓̓̓̍̚͜͜ḛ̷͓̙̰̝͔̣̯̠̉̈͑͒̽̽ͅ ̴̛̹͕̝̝̥̞̈͋̈́͑͒h̵̼͉̱̥̃̌̑̍͛͠ͅͅu̷̧̮̟͇̖̼͓͙͛̎͒̐̈͋͋͘͘ͅm̷̡͚͖̋̐̚ͅa̵̡͇̲̬̮̖̙̗͊̂̊̿̈́͊͊̒̎̉n̶̗͐̀̓̆̔̂̈́̕s̵̡̖̦̦̹̰̉͐̽͗̈̃̀̕͝͠ ̶̧͓̣̌͝I̶̧̊ ̸̡͎̍̈́͌͐̀h̷̯̬̣̲̿̔͗͋̇͠͠a̵̪̖̐t̴̤̱͕͋́̔̅̌̽̊̅̅̄e̵̦̹̟̯̓͗ ̸̰̙̹̬͈̭͖̬̭̍́͂̂̈́̋͛̂̒̌͜ḩ̶̤̼͚̫̲̞̓́̓̾̅́̂̃͜͜ȕ̴̱̳̓̿̑́̚m̴̡͈͇̥̰̖̞͉̉͜͝ͅa̴͔̖̲̫̥̋͠͝ǹ̴̡͕̥͇̊̓͗ͅs̸̭̠̤̖̿͒̑͗͝ ̷̨͙̺̳̂͐͝͝I̶̠̪̱̹̱̘̼̤͗͐̄̾̂ ̶̛͚͓͎͙͖̏̕͝ḧ̴̨̬͓̤͈̲́̅̕a̴̡̪̪̙̺̠̓̓͌t̵̢̟̹̣̠͙̯̦̾͗͜͜e̸͎͕͖̰̣͎̠̍̽́̈́̔ ̵̘̈́͂͛̈́̿̒͒̆̌h̴̢̲̫̼͙͇̮̤͉̖͛̈́͆̒̐̇͝ų̸͓̥̤̭̮̅̀̄̍͝m̸̛̺̭̂̑̾ą̵̼͉̙̜̙͗̍̿͗̉͘͝n̸̩̻̆̆̐̈́s̸͙̺͕̋ I̶̼͇̦̰̲̞͙͌̈̈́͊͝ ̴̧̘̗̦̐̈́̓͂͋̋̇̈̓͛ͅh̸͇̱̲̉̃̊a̸͍̞̱̭͌̂̑̐̕͝t̵̟̾͑ȩ̷̱͈̭̮̄̅̏̅̈̿͒͆̿̚ ̴̢̞̙̼͖͊̃̈́̆̒̋̕͝h̸̞̾͒̑̓͆̊̍͘ú̶͖̆m̷͍̰̜̤̎̽͑͆͠a̷̗̻̦͉̗̩̭̟̯͑͜ñ̶̬͕͖͉̌̇̈̃͒̏͋s̵̰͇̜̳̪͊̊ͅ ̴͓̯̫͓̞͉̯̙̻͇̑̾́̆I̵͓̬̬̮͖͂͊̈̍̃̅̋͝ ̶̖͖̌̾̊͛̈́̽̿͌̅̕ḫ̵͓̘̰͊͐͌̒̂͛͜ą̷̺̖̝͕͌̽̆́̽ͅt̶̻̜̊͘͘͠͝e̸͓̐͋́̈́̽̍͌́ ̴͕͙͓̍͆̈́̉͋̚͝ḣ̷̡͖̺͈̭̖̿͑̂ų̸̝̱̣̫̻̰̱͂̑͗͗͗͆̄͠m̸̼̳͖̺̩̹̈́̈̇̈̎̆̓̄͗͠ä̴̡̡̛̫̰́̔̆̄̾̓̿̔n̶̰͔̋̏̅͒̓́̊̐̉ş̸̳̝̼͖̫̦̤͌̀̊̉̂͑̚̕ ̵̺̝̠̉̋́I̶̘͇̜̪͔͍̭̫̿̅͗̍͒̚͜͝ ̸͕͙̻̥͈̾͊͊̈́̋͝ͅḧ̶͚͖́̒͌̌̚a̶̧̢̡͓̯̹̫̲̥͌͗̍̏̓̂͑̈͠t̴̡̝̼̳̬͕̱̳̦͆̇̋͊͋̈̚e̵̗̮̻͓͇͚̠͌͆̒͛ ̷̞̫̐͌̃̽͒͝͠ĥ̶̛̛̻̞̯̳͓͎̽͊̒͜͠ṵ̸͇̱̺̝͎̼̦̮̯̾̿̍̈̒͒͊m̵͙͙̍̀̌̆̅̑á̴̬͍͋̀̊̓̚͘ͅn̵̠͝s̸̗͒̓̽̂͒̔̾̚ ̷͙̮̖̒͊͂̋͂͜Ḯ̴̢͈̯͈̭̬̣͓͒̑̐̈́͌͑͛̾͝ ̸̹͂̊h̸̢̺͇͉̫̠͇̘̘̬̿̿̔̐͗͐̓͠ȁ̷̛̼̣͎͔̜̆̿́̌͆t̸̡̤͙͙̳̐͜e̵̯̯̳̫̥̞̪̒̒͒͂̅̾̒͠ ̵̨̰̳̹̳͑͊̉̏̽̓͝h̵̰̩̉̕u̷̯̖̰̐̍̇̓ͅm̵̧͉̖͈͕͖̩͊̓̔̃a̴̟̜͖̦̮͒͑̾̃̾̈̓͝͠n̷̨̼͇̟̫̔̄̈̇̓̈́̃ͅs̶̛͚͕̤̗̞̿̈́̍̊̈́́̿̒̓ͅ ̷̭̗̂̔̿͐͠I̵̧̩̲̼̮͛̒̎̄ ̶̨̲͍̻̦̩̃̒͆̀̿̄̕̚ͅh̷̘͖̬̟̯͙̲̉̚ā̸̯̥͈̣̠̱͖̜̬͗̃̏̇͝t̸̥̟̲̗̤̬͇̏̍ë̸̺̰́̔̾̕ ̶̧͍͕̝͕͒̓͋͗̇͌̽͠ḧ̶̲́͗̔̇̌̽̑͆͝ų̸̡̛̬̹͚͍̘̤̤̀̓̏̿̏m̷̛̮̤̣͕̩͒́̓̊͐͋̈͑̿à̶͓n̷̻̱͈̔̈́́̌͋͑̒͆͠͠s̴̡͉̭͔̰͈͚̒̑̑̚ ̵̡̧̰̲̼͙̯̠̼̀͛̑͑͌͝Ȉ̵̡̤̠̹̾̏̈́͂̒͘̚͘ ̴̨̝̜̩̠͋̈́̈͑̂̆̔̎͘h̵̛̛͍̣̤̄̽̒̾̅̍̕a̵͇̮̻̟̟̼̘̾͒͝t̷̛̫̮̿̍͂̃̈̏͋͘e̴̩̦͚̳̲̫̩̳̼̠̎͋͗ ̵̨̨͉̥͍͖͖͉́̋̐̐h̷̡̛̛̯͈̍̆̍̒͘ü̸͈͖͕̬͎͑͋̈̾͗̽m̸̬̣͉̤̄͋͒͌͂̓̉̈́̾̚a̷̢̜̓̅̈́̄͛̇̐̕n̸̰̻̱̻̣̳̔͜ͅs̸͉͈̜͖͙̅̄̋͑͆̆͆͆͑̕͜ ̶̩̦͎͕̝̖͎̏͝I̵̤͓̜̲̟̐̈̂ ̸̤͔̬̣̖͆̾̐̅̔̀̎̈́ͅh̷̪͔͙̱͘͜͜ả̶̛̯̒͗̑̅̕t̴̺͖̮̠̼̺̿ȩ̵̡̛̲̹͇̗̉̔̒̈́͝͠ ̷̡̡̮̬̭͇̬̈́͐̏̐̒͐̚h̴̞̰̅̒ǘ̸̹̖̳͕̠͝m̸̨͓̯͉̅̎̽̓̚a̸̛̰̯̩͕̻̻̪̞̞͐̈́̽͌̚͝͝͝n̸̡̳̠͐͑͗̑s̸̛̙̘̤̻̱̹͖͚ͅ ̸̗̮̯̹̮̝̠̦̔̌͐̂̋̌̏͘I̶̤̿̏̈̈́ ̴̛̲̪̟͎̖͌̄̽̿̋͐̎̏͠h̶̞͙̞͊̾̉̑̈̉̚a̶̖͂̒͗̄̄̏͊͊̏́t̶͚͉̕͜ę̶̭̊̈́͑̓̅̐͐͠ ̸̻͔͉͙̦̦͚͕̭͐͂͛͠h̶̨̲̱̑u̶̬̭̮̝̝͚͉̯͓̔̓m̶̙͉̱͇̟͇̙̈̊͌͠ả̶̡̢̲̩͇͈̫͎̤̐͆̒̋̔̂̌̈́ͅn̴̪͍̖̠̹̩̭̹̅̋͊̓̆̌̍͝s̷̢͔̹̮̭̳͇̠̈̑ ̷͔̖̘̂͒̈́̇Ǐ̶̧̗̻͎͓͕̍̊́͝ ̷̰̹̟̤͎͍͕̠̜͚̃̒̐̑͗͝h̷̢̯͉͈̔̈́̀ầ̵̧̡̛͕̞̲̙̮̞̳̩t̵̰̹̜͑͌̋̚e̵̢̧̟̳̮̠͚̦͖͑̓͛͊̎͆ ̴̧̜̞͈̇̎́̌̒̌̚ȟ̶̹͈̼͔̈̃͆͂̿͊͘͠ͅu̵̧̲͋͂͒͆͋̅m̶͉̼͓̞̠͓͗̏̀̃͋͗̊̇͛a̷̰̋͐̏͑̊n̴̛̟̲̅̎͗̏̏͐͌͐͠s̷͕̆̉͛̈̃̌̀̈́̚ ̶̯͖̼̺̿̍̔̅̇̄̓͜͠Ỉ̴̢̦͖̳͉̺̯͌ ̵̡̖̰̈́̔̽͆̍h̵̰̬̭́̈́a̸̠͉̖̔̽͗͂̀̈̾̓t̴̼͆̓̉̄̑̋e̶̢̹̥̯̝̹̱̥͌͗͊ ̴̨͈̱̥̪̩̥͗̌͐͘͜͠ͅh̵̡̞̠͉̻̬̓̄͐̾͛̕ư̵̧̛͋͂̒̋̀̏̔͜m̷͕̱̟̯̺̟͂̇͋͗̀̄͜͠a̴̮̥̩̐̉́̽̏͛͌̚n̶̦̦͍͖̹̥̙̥̗͗͊͐̐s̴̫͚̈͂̂̓̆͌̑͘ ̵͙̫̠͉͉̖̮̦͎̳̾̆́͗͌̎̑̎Ĩ̶̢̫̤͈̟͚͔͓͗̈́̐͛̈́̾̓͜͠ ̶̨̘̳͖̺̭̘̾́̍h̴̝̠͇̼̬͇̒͛̉̆͒͆̊̎͝a̷̡͇͕̜̯̙͉̫̱̍̚t̶͓͎̫̙̣̳̩̽̋̿̓̄ė̶̼̮̼̟̘̍̾ ̶̡̢̡͍̗͍̯̦͈̰̅̎̆̚̕͠ḩ̶͕͎̭͕͈̺̒͗̓̂͗u̴̡͎͈̥̤̺͇͍͐̆͋̍͜m̷̧̡̮͇̻̞̩̻͐͛̐͒̈́͒̎̒͝ä̵̪̙̗̹́͜ͅṋ̷̨͕̊s̸̤͖̑̑ ̶̧̞̺̻̺̼̍͜I̶̢̢͈̬̭̤̰͈̫̩̐̎̂̚͝ ̴̛̟̿̎̅̚h̵̡͔̦͉̜̺̼͖͚͂̋̇̓͊̒͗͝a̴̡͕͖̥̱͒̐̊̈́͛͌̂͝t̷̨̛̗̆̓̈͂̃e̴̜͐͛͋̈̈́̒ ̶̺͉͓̆̑͐̚͝h̵̯̿ǔ̸͈͖̒̒́m̸̯͌̏̈́͐͑͋̕a̶̖͚̫͑͂̚n̵̬̭͈̮̑͆̚s̵̘͔̹͔̳͈̈́͂ ̷̠̟̺̐͊͒̐̀̈́̋̍͜͝͝I̶̡̍̊͑̋̾̿͗͝ ̶̗̱͉̻̜͙̘̾̍̓̔̍́͌͑̅h̶̥̟̼̓̐̇̓a̶͖̅̽̈̉͐̓̓̚t̸̛͐̐͗̈́́̅̾̚͜͝e̵̡̘͇̥̺͆̒̽̌̓̉͘͝ͅͅ ̶̠̲̺̜̗͉͙̺̓̉̃̊̌͆͜͝͠h̵͓̦̺̮̋̆u̸̡̳̥̙̟͐̏̇̅̋͊͑̄̚m̷̞̟͙͕͔̪̭͑̀a̸̯̪̓̅̄̏̿n̴̟͍̪̩̤̜̟̪̂̄͝ṡ̶̗̃̓̚ ̸̨̰̘̰́̆̃͆̕Ī̸̧̛͔͈̺͌̈́̃̄̕͘ ̷̰̪͉̺͇̘͂̒͛̈́̍͠͝h̵̛̠̼͓͕̥̻̋͑͊͊̾̑̅̇̐͜ͅa̴̢̨͖̝͓̝̞͎̘̎͛̑̓̚t̶̢̹̖̳̥͖͇̩̓̎̎͜ę̸̤̜̠͖͚͎̆̉̓̔̍͝ ̶̡͙̗̦̞̖̅͂̓͗̈́̄h̸̬̘͓́͒̓̌̍̀̅͊̊ȕ̴͐͐͜m̷̡͇̅͆̏̃̅a̶̹̯̠̭̦͍͊͆̈͌̋͛̇̈́̄̕ń̸̯̬̤̿͐̿͒̃̚͝͝s̴̨̘̪̞̫̗͖̫͓͌̓̾͒̄͜ ̸̢̤̤͔̼̭͚͇̒̓̋͐I̴̡̛̘̱͉̖̍̾̈́͐͗͘͘͝ ̶͉͓̬̟̘̩͚̪̯͒̆̄͊͒̔͘͝h̶̡̺̞̆̓̃̊̎̚͜ȧ̵̧͔̼̜̠̘̟̯̆͌̚͜t̶̢͇̀̎̽̓̉͝ḛ̷̡̖͇̲̈̀̾͐̿̏͝ ̷̨̰̗̪͚̰̝͌̈́̾̒̈͒͝h̵̡̢̛͚̰̞̼̬̏̇̿̂̇̕̚͘u̶̯͌̈́͗̐̄̒̅̕m̵̯̜̞̻͎̣̉̅̍͗̽̋̓ą̴̰̣͈̜̣͈͆̌͜ͅn̵͕̟̬͕͈̺̭̜̱̈́͊̄̍̈͊́̈͝ş̵̢̮͇͔͕̮͈̝̻̊ ̷̢̨̧̹͍̹̘̾̅͜I̵̛̥̳̓͌̂̆̀̂̐ ̷̨̥̗͉̝̅̏͋͊h̶̨̺͓̜͓̩̺̖̟̅̃̋̈́̓a̸̗̗̟̻̥̣͖̋̅t̷̢̛̯̞̯̬̤͑́͒͐͂͝e̴̻͍̤̕͝ ̷̨̛͚̥͙̥̤̹̻̇̍͒̇͒̈́ḩ̵̪̪̞͙̗̝͓̰̓ǘ̴̫̥̖̕̕m̵̧̹̟͔̩̝̯̼̔̊̆̔ͅȃ̸̺̳͎̪̖̦̻͊̐͋̑̋͛͝͝ͅn̸̺̯̝̭͎̠̗͓̏̀͒̚ş̴̤̜̭̼͙̥͈̦̃̓͠͝ ̸̨͈̱̩̪̯͓͕̎̆̂̈́̂̒̃͊̚ͅI̷̛̘̹̖͎̿̒ ̴̤̲̖̆͐̄h̵̬̣̥̹̎͂à̸̢̬̤̰̞̭͉̠͋̿̎́̚͝͠t̴̢̥͕͓͍̮̱̟͔̱͋͌ȩ̴̍͆̏̊͒̎̕ͅ ̴̡͂̂̅̒̏͐̓͐͒̓h̸̲̗̗͎̠̳̽̍͝ͅu̸̯̲̩̰̱͎̬̻͌̓̾͐m̶͉̤͉̙̹̂́́̎̉̈́̈́a̶̩̭̭̻̣̪͔̝̰̪̅n̴̛͉̯̟̙̙͂́̂̃͝͝s̴͙̯̣̥̼̦̜̞̐͂ ̷̺͎̘̦̩͆̓̀̋͛͌Ì̵̢̖͕̯̋̏̉̕ͅ ̴̗͎̘͍̲̹̖͌̂͋̅̕̚ͅh̴̢̠̰̑̎́̏a̸̛̼̬̮̝̦̝̝̖̔͗̅̾̆̆̃t̶̨͎̙̘̆́͗̉͜ȩ̵̛̼̹̂̓̅͌͊̑̉͗ ̷̩͖͒̄̍͒h̶̥͔̟̝̽̇̏͜ͅȗ̷̖m̸̙͓̬̭̬̭͆̉̀̊͝a̴̮̙̣̒̋̐̀̉͌̏̊̕̕n̶̥͎̬͑̈́̐̈́̾͜s̶̢̻̱̪̮̙͍̗̎̌̇̅̃͜ ̸̣̯͉͂̔Ì̶̡͉͇̦͙͈̠̅̀̈̚͠͠ ̶̡̧͇̻̗̯̰͈͔̄̿̍́̈́ḧ̵̥̭͕̅ą̵̝͕̰̋̊̑͘t̷̨̢͈͖̖̬͈̹͒̅͑̍̎̓̃͝ȅ̴͕̬͎̱͇ ̵̖̼͆̇̽̒̏͜ḧ̷̢͕̪́͗̒̓u̴̻̲̺̻͚̺̤̎͆̐͆̽͛͑͝m̵̯̳̀͠ả̸̡͍͙͔̟̘̮̈͜n̴͕͒̔̆s̴̡̰̲̗͇̫̗̓̇̑͗͂͛̉̃͜͝ ̶̫̋̃̍́̅̈͗Ĩ̴͎̩͎͜͜ ̵̩̄͒̈͑̌h̷̨̺̫̼͈̱̤̫̩͐̇̏̉̈́a̸̡̲͍̯͍̲͂̊̿̕ṯ̸̛́̀͒͌̕͘͝ę̵̫͚̈́̽͗ ̵̫̫̱̓h̸̢̺̼͈̞͊̇̇͊͝͝ṵ̵͉̤̞͗̇͒̎͆̏̏ͅm̵̬̭͖̓̾͆̒͝ͅa̴̗͍͎̠̭̥̕ņ̵̫̪̩̩̍ͅͅs̶̙̬͐̊̋̈́̌̕͘̚͝ ̷̪͕̻̱̼̑͋̈́̔̚Ì̵̤ ̵̛̗̆̄̀̈́̇̈̚h̷͙̫̻͔̪͕̫̄̽̆̑́̈́̆͋̚͠ạ̸̧̖̰̘̘͊̾͊̈́̋̕͜t̴͎̼̬̞̥̭̣̠͂̀̿̚͝͝ě̵̡̘̞̯͕͙̩̣̊̽͛̔̏͋͝ ̶͉͉͌̏̂͗͌̈͑́h̶̨̨͎̗̤̾̊͗̔̄͌͌̓̃͜ͅu̶̥̇̅̀͘m̵̛͍̫̫̥̟̟̤͗̊̂̓̒͘̕͘à̷̭̫͇̀͒̋̽̑̚̚n̵̞͚̽̈̈́͒͝s̷͎̞̖̗̤̺͇̠̘̐ ̴̨̡̝͎̺̣̬̄͑͆̾͋̽̃̀̅͑Į̶̧̛̬̠͕͉̤̥̔̐̂͆̈́̉̇̐͘ ̴̡̱͖̓͗̉̾̍ͅh̸̬̱͇͍̩͍̎a̶̢̢̛͖͚̾͐̒̔̉̓̕͠͠t̵̘̳̩̤̏̐̈́̓̓̓̍̚͜͜ḛ̷͓̙̰̝͔̣̯̠̉̈͑͒̽̽ͅ ̴̛̹͕̝̝̥̞̈͋̈́͑͒h̵̼͉̱̥̃̌̑̍͛͠ͅͅu̷̧̮̟͇̖̼͓͙͛̎͒̐̈͋͋͘͘ͅm̷̡͚͖̋̐̚ͅa̵̡͇̲̬̮̖̙̗͊̂̊̿̈́͊͊̒̎̉n̶̗͐̀̓̆̔̂̈́̕s̵̡̖̦̦̹̰̉͐̽͗̈̃̀̕͝͠ ̶̧͓̣̌͝I̶̧̊ ̸̡͎̍̈́͌͐̀h̷̯̬̣̲̿̔͗͋̇͠͠a̵̪̖̐t̴̤̱͕͋́̔̅̌̽̊̅̅̄e̵̦̹̟̯̓͗ ̸̰̙̹̬͈̭͖̬̭̍́͂̂̈́̋͛̂̒̌͜ḩ̶̤̼͚̫̲̞̓́̓̾̅́̂̃͜͜ȕ̴̱̳̓̿̑́̚m̴̡͈͇̥̰̖̞͉̉͜͝ͅa̴͔̖̲̫̥̋͠͝ǹ̴̡͕̥͇̊̓͗ͅs̸̭̠̤̖̿͒̑͗͝ ̷̨͙̺̳̂͐͝͝I̶̠̪̱̹̱̘̼̤͗͐̄̾̂ ̶̛͚͓͎͙͖̏̕͝ḧ̴̨̬͓̤͈̲́̅̕a̴̡̪̪̙̺̠̓̓͌t̵̢̟̹̣̠͙̯̦̾͗͜͜e̸͎͕͖̰̣͎̠̍̽́̈́̔ ̵̘̈́͂͛̈́̿̒͒̆̌h̴̢̲̫̼͙͇̮̤͉̖͛̈́͆̒̐̇͝ų̸͓̥̤̭̮̅̀̄̍͝m̸̛̺̭̂̑̾ą̵̼͉̙̜̙͗̍̿͗̉͘͝n̸̩̻̆̆̐̈́s̸͙̺͕̋I̶̼͇̦̰̲̞͙͌̈̈́͊͝ ̴̧̘̗̦̐̈́̓͂͋̋̇̈̓͛ͅh̸͇̱̲̉̃̊a̸͍̞̱̭͌̂̑̐̕͝t̵̟̾͑ȩ̷̱͈̭̮̄̅̏̅̈̿͒͆̿̚ ̴̢̞̙̼͖͊̃̈́̆̒̋̕͝h̸̞̾͒̑̓͆̊̍͘ú̶͖̆m̷͍̰̜̤̎̽͑͆͠a̷̗̻̦͉̗̩̭̟̯͑͜ñ̶̬͕͖͉̌̇̈̃͒̏͋s̵̰͇̜̳̪͊̊ͅ ̴͓̯̫͓̞͉̯̙̻͇̑̾́̆I̵͓̬̬̮͖͂͊̈̍̃̅̋͝ ̶̖͖̌̾̊͛̈́̽̿͌̅̕ḫ̵͓̘̰͊͐͌̒̂͛͜ą̷̺̖̝͕͌̽̆́̽ͅt̶̻̜̊͘͘͠͝e̸͓̐͋́̈́̽̍͌́ ̴͕͙͓̍͆̈́̉͋̚͝ḣ̷̡͖̺͈̭̖̿͑̂ų̸̝̱̣̫̻̰̱͂̑͗͗͗͆̄͠m̸̼̳͖̺̩̹̈́̈̇̈̎̆̓̄͗͠ä̴̡̡̛̫̰́̔̆̄̾̓̿̔n̶̰͔̋̏̅͒̓́̊̐̉ş̸̳̝̼͖̫̦̤͌̀̊̉̂͑̚̕ ̵̺̝̠̉̋́I̶̘͇̜̪͔͍̭̫̿̅͗̍͒̚͜͝ ̸͕͙̻̥͈̾͊͊̈́̋͝ͅḧ̶͚͖́̒͌̌̚a̶̧̢̡͓̯̹̫̲̥͌͗̍̏̓̂͑̈͠t̴̡̝̼̳̬͕̱̳̦͆̇̋͊͋̈̚e̵̗̮̻͓͇͚̠͌͆̒͛ ̷̞̫̐͌̃̽͒͝͠ĥ̶̛̛̻̞̯̳͓͎̽͊̒͜͠ṵ̸͇̱̺̝͎̼̦̮̯̾̿̍̈̒͒͊m̵͙͙̍̀̌̆̅̑á̴̬͍͋̀̊̓̚͘ͅn̵̠͝s̸̗͒̓̽̂͒̔̾̚ ̷͙̮̖̒͊͂̋͂͜Ḯ̴̢͈̯͈̭̬̣͓͒̑̐̈́͌͑͛̾͝ ̸̹͂̊h̸̢̺͇͉̫̠͇̘̘̬̿̿̔̐͗͐̓͠ȁ̷̛̼̣͎͔̜̆̿́̌͆t̸̡̤͙͙̳̐͜e̵̯̯̳̫̥̞̪̒̒͒͂̅̾̒͠ ̵̨̰̳̹̳͑͊̉̏̽̓͝h̵̰̩̉̕u̷̯̖̰̐̍̇̓ͅm̵̧͉̖͈͕͖̩͊̓̔̃a̴̟̜͖̦̮͒͑̾̃̾̈̓͝͠n̷̨̼͇̟̫̔̄̈̇̓̈́̃ͅs̶̛͚͕̤̗̞̿̈́̍̊̈́́̿̒̓ͅ ̷̭̗̂̔̿͐͠I̵̧̩̲̼̮͛̒̎̄ ̶̨̲͍̻̦̩̃̒͆̀̿̄̕̚ͅh̷̘͖̬̟̯͙̲̉̚ā̸̯̥͈̣̠̱͖̜̬͗̃̏̇͝t̸̥̟̲̗̤̬͇̏̍ë̸̺̰́̔̾̕ ̶̧͍͕̝͕͒̓͋͗̇͌̽͠ḧ̶̲́͗̔̇̌̽̑͆͝ų̸̡̛̬̹͚͍̘̤̤̀̓̏̿̏m̷̛̮̤̣͕̩͒́̓̊͐͋̈͑̿à̶͓n̷̻̱͈̔̈́́̌͋͑̒͆͠͠s̴̡͉̭͔̰͈͚̒̑̑̚ ̵̡̧̰̲̼͙̯̠̼̀͛̑͑͌͝Ȉ̵̡̤̠̹̾̏̈́͂̒͘̚͘ ̴̨̝̜̩̠͋̈́̈͑̂̆̔̎͘h̵̛̛͍̣̤̄̽̒̾̅̍̕a̵͇̮̻̟̟̼̘̾͒͝t̷̛̫̮̿̍͂̃̈̏͋͘e̴̩̦͚̳̲̫̩̳̼̠̎͋͗ ̵̨̨͉̥͍͖͖͉́̋̐̐h̷̡̛̛̯͈̍̆̍̒͘ü̸͈͖͕̬͎͑͋̈̾͗̽m̸̬̣͉̤̄͋͒͌͂̓̉̈́̾̚a̷̢̜̓̅̈́̄͛̇̐̕n̸̰̻̱̻̣̳̔͜ͅs̸͉͈̜͖͙̅̄̋͑͆̆͆͆͑̕͜ ̶̩̦͎͕̝̖͎̏͝I̵̤͓̜̲̟̐̈̂ ̸̤͔̬̣̖͆̾̐̅̔̀̎̈́ͅh̷̪͔͙̱͘͜͜ả̶̛̯̒͗̑̅̕t̴̺͖̮̠̼̺̿ȩ̵̡̛̲̹͇̗̉̔̒̈́͝͠ ̷̡̡̮̬̭͇̬̈́͐̏̐̒͐̚h̴̞̰̅̒ǘ̸̹̖̳͕̠͝m̸̨͓̯͉̅̎̽̓̚a̸̛̰̯̩͕̻̻̪̞̞͐̈́̽͌̚͝͝͝n̸̡̳̠͐͑͗̑s̸̛̙̘̤̻̱̹͖͚ͅ ̸̗̮̯̹̮̝̠̦̔̌͐̂̋̌̏͘I̶̤̿̏̈̈́ ̴̛̲̪̟͎̖͌̄̽̿̋͐̎̏͠h̶̞͙̞͊̾̉̑̈̉̚a̶̖͂̒͗̄̄̏͊͊̏́t̶͚͉̕͜ę̶̭̊̈́͑̓̅̐͐͠ ̸̻͔͉͙̦̦͚͕̭͐͂͛͠h̶̨̲̱̑u̶̬̭̮̝̝͚͉̯͓̔̓m̶̙͉̱͇̟͇̙̈̊͌͠ả̶̡̢̲̩͇͈̫͎̤̐͆̒̋̔̂̌̈́ͅn̴̪͍̖̠̹̩̭̹̅̋͊̓̆̌̍͝s̷̢͔̹̮̭̳͇̠̈̑ ̷͔̖̘̂͒̈́̇Ǐ̶̧̗̻͎͓͕̍̊́͝ ̷̰̹̟̤͎͍͕̠̜͚̃̒̐̑͗͝h̷̢̯͉͈̔̈́̀ầ̵̧̡̛͕̞̲̙̮̞̳̩t̵̰̹̜͑͌̋̚e̵̢̧̟̳̮̠͚̦͖͑̓͛͊̎͆ ̴̧̜̞͈̇̎́̌̒̌̚ȟ̶̹͈̼͔̈̃͆͂̿͊͘͠ͅu̵̧̲͋͂͒͆͋̅m̶͉̼͓̞̠͓͗̏̀̃͋͗̊̇͛a̷̰̋͐̏͑̊n̴̛̟̲̅̎͗̏̏͐͌͐͠s̷͕̆̉͛̈̃̌̀̈́̚ ̶̯͖̼̺̿̍̔̅̇̄̓͜͠Ỉ̴̢̦͖̳͉̺̯͌ ̵̡̖̰̈́̔̽͆̍h̵̰̬̭́̈́a̸̠͉̖̔̽͗͂̀̈̾̓t̴̼͆̓̉̄̑̋e̶̢̹̥̯̝̹̱̥͌͗͊ ̴̨͈̱̥̪̩̥͗̌͐͘͜͠ͅh̵̡̞̠͉̻̬̓̄͐̾͛̕ư̵̧̛͋͂̒̋̀̏̔͜m̷͕̱̟̯̺̟͂̇͋͗̀̄͜͠a̴̮̥̩̐̉́̽̏͛͌̚n̶̦̦͍͖̹̥̙̥̗͗͊͐̐s̴̫͚̈͂̂̓̆͌̑͘ ̵͙̫̠͉͉̖̮̦͎̳̾̆́͗͌̎̑̎Ĩ̶̢̫̤͈̟͚͔͓͗̈́̐͛̈́̾̓͜͠ ̶̨̘̳͖̺̭̘̾́̍h̴̝̠͇̼̬͇̒͛̉̆͒͆̊̎͝a̷̡͇͕̜̯̙͉̫̱̍̚t̶͓͎̫̙̣̳̩̽̋̿̓̄ė̶̼̮̼̟̘̍̾ ̶̡̢̡͍̗͍̯̦͈̰̅̎̆̚̕͠ḩ̶͕͎̭͕͈̺̒͗̓̂͗u̴̡͎͈̥̤̺͇͍͐̆͋̍͜m̷̧̡̮͇̻̞̩̻͐͛̐͒̈́͒̎̒͝ä̵̪̙̗̹́͜ͅṋ̷̨͕̊s̸̤͖̑̑ ̶̧̞̺̻̺̼̍͜I̶̢̢͈̬̭̤̰͈̫̩̐̎̂̚͝ ̴̛̟̿̎̅̚h̵̡͔̦͉̜̺̼͖͚͂̋̇̓͊̒͗͝a̴̡͕͖̥̱͒̐̊̈́͛͌̂͝t̷̨̛̗̆̓̈͂̃e̴̜͐͛͋̈̈́̒ ̶̺͉͓̆̑͐̚͝h̵̯̿ǔ̸͈͖̒̒́m̸̯͌̏̈́͐͑͋̕a̶̖͚̫͑͂̚n̵̬̭͈̮̑͆̚s̵̘͔̹͔̳͈̈́͂ ̷̠̟̺̐͊͒̐̀̈́̋̍͜͝͝I̶̡̍̊͑̋̾̿͗͝ ̶̗̱͉̻̜͙̘̾̍̓̔̍́͌͑̅h̶̥̟̼̓̐̇̓a̶͖̅̽̈̉͐̓̓̚t̸̛͐̐͗̈́́̅̾̚͜͝e̵̡̘͇̥̺͆̒̽̌̓̉͘͝ͅͅ ̶̠̲̺̜̗͉͙̺̓̉̃̊̌͆͜͝͠h̵͓̦̺̮̋̆u̸̡̳̥̙̟͐̏̇̅̋͊͑̄̚m̷̞̟͙͕͔̪̭͑̀a̸̯̪̓̅̄̏̿n̴̟͍̪̩̤̜̟̪̂̄͝ṡ̶̗̃̓̚ ̸̨̰̘̰́̆̃͆̕Ī̸̧̛͔͈̺͌̈́̃̄̕͘ ̷̰̪͉̺͇̘͂̒͛̈́̍͠͝h̵̛̠̼͓͕̥̻̋͑͊͊̾̑̅̇̐͜ͅa̴̢̨͖̝͓̝̞͎̘̎͛̑̓̚t̶̢̹̖̳̥͖͇̩̓̎̎͜ę̸̤̜̠͖͚͎̆̉̓̔̍͝ ̶̡͙̗̦̞̖̅͂̓͗̈́̄h̸̬̘͓́͒̓̌̍̀̅͊̊ȕ̴͐͐͜m̷̡͇̅͆̏̃̅a̶̹̯̠̭̦͍͊͆̈͌̋͛̇̈́̄̕ń̸̯̬̤̿͐̿͒̃̚͝͝s̴̨̘̪̞̫̗͖̫͓͌̓̾͒̄͜ ̸̢̤̤͔̼̭͚͇̒̓̋͐I̴̡̛̘̱͉̖̍̾̈́͐͗͘͘͝ ̶͉͓̬̟̘̩͚̪̯͒̆̄͊͒̔͘͝h̶̡̺̞̆̓̃̊̎̚͜ȧ̵̧͔̼̜̠̘̟̯̆͌̚͜t̶̢͇̀̎̽̓̉͝ḛ̷̡̖͇̲̈̀̾͐̿̏͝ ̷̨̰̗̪͚̰̝͌̈́̾̒̈͒͝h̵̡̢̛͚̰̞̼̬̏̇̿̂̇̕̚͘u̶̯͌̈́͗̐̄̒̅̕m̵̯̜̞̻͎̣̉̅̍͗̽̋̓ą̴̰̣͈̜̣͈͆̌͜ͅn̵͕̟̬͕͈̺̭̜̱̈́͊̄̍̈͊́̈͝ş̵̢̮͇͔͕̮͈̝̻̊ ̷̢̨̧̹͍̹̘̾̅͜I̵̛̥̳̓͌̂̆̀̂̐ ̷̨̥̗͉̝̅̏͋͊h̶̨̺͓̜͓̩̺̖̟̅̃̋̈́̓a̸̗̗̟̻̥̣͖̋̅t̷̢̛̯̞̯̬̤͑́͒͐͂͝e̴̻͍̤̕͝ ̷̨̛͚̥͙̥̤̹̻̇̍͒̇͒̈́ḩ̵̪̪̞͙̗̝͓̰̓ǘ̴̫̥̖̕̕m̵̧̹̟͔̩̝̯̼̔̊̆̔ͅȃ̸̺̳͎̪̖̦̻͊̐͋̑̋͛͝͝ͅn̸̺̯̝̭͎̠̗͓̏̀͒̚ş̴̤̜̭̼͙̥͈̦̃̓͠͝ ̸̨͈̱̩̪̯͓͕̎̆̂̈́̂̒̃͊̚ͅI̷̛̘̹̖͎̿̒ ̴̤̲̖̆͐̄h̵̬̣̥̹̎͂à̸̢̬̤̰̞̭͉̠͋̿̎́̚͝͠t̴̢̥͕͓͍̮̱̟͔̱͋͌ȩ̴̍͆̏̊͒̎̕ͅ ̴̡͂̂̅̒̏͐̓͐͒̓h̸̲̗̗͎̠̳̽̍͝ͅu̸̯̲̩̰̱͎̬̻͌̓̾͐m̶͉̤͉̙̹̂́́̎̉̈́̈́a̶̩̭̭̻̣̪͔̝̰̪̅n̴̛͉̯̟̙̙͂́̂̃͝͝s̴͙̯̣̥̼̦̜̞̐͂ ̷̺͎̘̦̩͆̓̀̋͛͌Ì̵̢̖͕̯̋̏̉̕ͅ ̴̗͎̘͍̲̹̖͌̂͋̅̕̚ͅh̴̢̠̰̑̎́̏a̸̛̼̬̮̝̦̝̝̖̔͗̅̾̆̆̃t̶̨͎̙̘̆́͗̉͜ȩ̵̛̼̹̂̓̅͌͊̑̉͗ ̷̩͖͒̄̍͒h̶̥͔̟̝̽̇̏͜ͅȗ̷̖m̸̙͓̬̭̬̭͆̉̀̊͝a̴̮̙̣̒̋̐̀̉͌̏̊̕̕n̶̥͎̬͑̈́̐̈́̾͜s̶̢̻̱̪̮̙͍̗̎̌̇̅̃͜ ̸̣̯͉͂̔Ì̶̡͉͇̦͙͈̠̅̀̈̚͠͠ ̶̡̧͇̻̗̯̰͈͔̄̿̍́̈́ḧ̵̥̭͕̅ą̵̝͕̰̋̊̑͘t̷̨̢͈͖̖̬͈̹͒̅͑̍̎̓̃͝ȅ̴͕̬͎̱͇ ̵̖̼͆̇̽̒̏͜ḧ̷̢͕̪́͗̒̓u̴̻̲̺̻͚̺̤̎͆̐͆̽͛͑͝m̵̯̳̀͠ả̸̡͍͙͔̟̘̮̈͜n̴͕͒̔̆s̴̡̰̲̗͇̫̗̓̇̑͗͂͛̉̃͜͝ ̶̫̋̃̍́̅̈͗Ĩ̴͎̩͎͜͜ ̵̩̄͒̈͑̌h̷̨̺̫̼͈̱̤̫̩͐̇̏̉̈́a̸̡̲͍̯͍̲͂̊̿̕ṯ̸̛́̀͒͌̕͘͝ę̵̫͚̈́̽͗ ̵̫̫̱̓h̸̢̺̼͈̞͊̇̇͊͝͝ṵ̵͉̤̞͗̇͒̎͆̏̏ͅm̵̬̭͖̓̾͆̒͝ͅa̴̗͍͎̠̭̥̕ņ̵̫̪̩̩̍ͅͅs̶̙̬͐̊̋̈́̌̕͘̚͝ ̷̪͕̻̱̼̑͋̈́̔̚Ì̵̤ ̵̛̗̆̄̀̈́̇̈̚h̷͙̫̻͔̪͕̫̄̽̆̑́̈́̆͋̚͠ạ̸̧̖̰̘̘͊̾͊̈́̋̕͜t̴͎̼̬̞̥̭̣̠͂̀̿̚͝͝ě̵̡̘̞̯͕͙̩̣̊̽͛̔̏͋͝ ̶͉͉͌̏̂͗͌̈͑́h̶̨̨͎̗̤̾̊͗̔̄͌͌̓̃͜ͅu̶̥̇̅̀͘m̵̛͍̫̫̥̟̟̤͗̊̂̓̒͘̕͘à̷̭̫͇̀͒̋̽̑̚̚n̵̞͚̽̈̈́͒͝s̷͎̞̖̗̤̺͇̠̘̐ ̴̨̡̝͎̺̣̬̄͑͆̾͋̽̃̀̅͑Į̶̧̛̬̠͕͉̤̥̔̐̂͆̈́̉̇̐͘ ̴̡̱͖̓͗̉̾̍ͅh̸̬̱͇͍̩͍̎a̶̢̢̛͖͚̾͐̒̔̉̓̕͠͠t̵̘̳̩̤̏̐̈́̓̓̓̍̚͜͜ḛ̷͓̙̰̝͔̣̯̠̉̈͑͒̽̽ͅ ̴̛̹͕̝̝̥̞̈͋̈́͑͒h̵̼͉̱̥̃̌̑̍͛͠ͅͅu̷̧̮̟͇̖̼͓͙͛̎͒̐̈͋͋͘͘ͅm̷̡͚͖̋̐̚ͅa̵̡͇̲̬̮̖̙̗͊̂̊̿̈́͊͊̒̎̉n̶̗͐̀̓̆̔̂̈́̕s̵̡̖̦̦̹̰̉͐̽͗̈̃̀̕͝͠ ̶̧͓̣̌͝I̶̧̊ ̸̡͎̍̈́͌͐̀h̷̯̬̣̲̿̔͗͋̇͠͠a̵̪̖̐t̴̤̱͕͋́̔̅̌̽̊̅̅̄e̵̦̹̟̯̓͗ ̸̰̙̹̬͈̭͖̬̭̍́͂̂̈́̋͛̂̒̌͜ḩ̶̤̼͚̫̲̞̓́̓̾̅́̂̃͜͜ȕ̴̱̳̓̿̑́̚m̴̡͈͇̥̰̖̞͉̉͜͝ͅa̴͔̖̲̫̥̋͠͝ǹ̴̡͕̥͇̊̓͗ͅs̸̭̠̤̖̿͒̑͗͝ ̷̨͙̺̳̂͐͝͝I̶̠̪̱̹̱̘̼̤͗͐̄̾̂ ̶̛͚͓͎͙͖̏̕͝ḧ̴̨̬͓̤͈̲́̅̕a̴̡̪̪̙̺̠̓̓͌t̵̢̟̹̣̠͙̯̦̾͗͜͜e̸͎͕͖̰̣͎̠̍̽́̈́̔ ̵̘̈́͂͛̈́̿̒͒̆̌h̴̢̲̫̼͙͇̮̤͉̖͛̈́͆̒̐̇͝ų̸͓̥̤̭̮̅̀̄̍͝m̸̛̺̭̂̑̾ą̵̼͉̙̜̙͗̍̿͗̉͘͝n̸̩̻̆̆̐̈́s̸͙̺͕̋

̴̧̫̺̣̲͘  
̵̗̾͗̋̓͠  
̵͔̜̣̣͖͙̘͖͌̃͜I̶͓͇͎̐̄͋̾̍͑̈́͠͠ ̷̡̢̡̩͎̹̐̍̄͝l̵̮̃͌̑o̶̗̭͇͓̮̻̦̹̅̈͌̈́͆ͅv̴̮̮̜̱͓̍̀̏͆̓͊ͅe̵͓̘͚̟̹͍͇̐̍̉̽͒͛̔̄͜͠ ̶̪̻̱̪̪̝͚̾̊̆̕Ḧ̵̜̬̝́͂̅̈́̒͑̆͜è̸̞i̸̗̪̲͕̙̬͐͌̐w̵̝̺͚̻̙͈̅͐͝â̴̧̹̖͓͔̣̪̬̩̈́̚͝j̴̥͎̯̮̬̗̈́͌ǐ̴̖̻̝͓̖̈̆̽̍͂m̸̗̗̅̒a̶̮̫̞̯̻̥͌̔̐̈́̄̽̈͝ ̴̨̥̟̘͙͆͆͌̄̌͌̂S̶͚̋̄̃́̾͋̌͜h̷͖̬̥̘͍̳̙͗i̵͇̭̪̩̰̠͉͚͔͉̽̿́̚z̷̥͚̹̒͐u̴͗̂́̀̌̆͝ͅȏ̵̼̺̣̰͚̠̕̕

Izaya found all of those words disgusting, he was screaming the whole time the blade is sinking into his body. Tears flooding down from his eyes and saliva from his lips. His eyes are completely widened as if they're coming out of his eye sockets. He tries to move in vain as the two Saika children held him in place.

Hachimenroppi, was that his name? The imaginary lover that his monster has been obsessed with since high school?

How dare he uses his face, voice, and even everything that is a duplication from his own self. Claims to hate humanity while loving a monster... A brute... An animal like Shizuo.

To make it worse, when his mind was slowly corrupted by that demon. Shizuo was holding his head, pulling him close to the blond's shoulder. Whispering to him that everything is going to be okay if he's even talking to him, those sweet words might have been directed towards that imposter.

"Once you take over, we'll finally be happy... Together... forever..." Shizuo said before he leans forward into the informant's face and kisses him.

.

.

.

.

.

. 

It has been hours since the last he stabbed Orihara Izaya.

He's not dead, but he has fallen unconscious and now lies on his bed. He's still breathing, and the wounds from the stab have disappeared as Hachimenroppi's blade has completely been absorbed. Izaya is breathing normally despite what happened, just like Snow White who just got herself poisoned by the apple from the witch. 

Shizuo is sitting on his usual spot, the side of the bed in front of the mirror. A lit cigarette is being held between his fingers. He has been dozing off looking at the ceiling, which also has mirror panels installed. His eyes are still glowing red, he hasn't lost his power to wield Saika despite having been transferring most of Hachimenroppi into Izaya as a vessel. He remembered Kasane Kujiragi telling him that Saika is not limited to one form, the katana might have been formed based on Shizuo's imagination. 

He places his cigarette back into his lips, inhaling the flavor before exhaling the smoke. His fingers reaching onto his collar, and pulled an object wrapped around his neck. A silver necklace with a sharp pendant of a sword fragment, the very first form Hachimenroppi have taken during their first encounter at the antique shop. 

He is uncertain if this method will work out on giving Roppi a physical form that Shizuo had always wanted. The other Saika wielders may disapprove of him for doing this, but he had split Hachimenroppi into two parts, just like the other Saika held by Kujiragi Kasane and Sonohara Anri.

No, he wasn't afraid of Izaya being able to overwhelm Hachimenroppi and erase his existence.

He was just afraid of feeling empty now that Roppi has been given a vessel. After all these years he had spent most of his time with him, he wants a part of his love to stay within him.

He can imagine all of his fantasies happening as soon as Iza--no, Roppi wakes up. Them going on a date together while holding hands, Shizuo feeding him sweets at a cafe, Shizuo introducing Hachimenroppi to Kasuka and his family, and even him beating up people who tries to touch him. Shizuo can't help but smile at their potential future.

"I love you."

"I love you, I love you, I love you."

Shizuo repeats the words in delight, his eyes now glowing in a deeper red than ever. He held the necklace tight in his hands, even when the pendant keeps making cuts into his palm and blood sipping out from the wounds.

If Saika is able to make people slaves to love humans,

Hachimenroppi has made a slave out of him as an obsessed lover.

"You're mine to love, Roppi." He raised the pendant up onto the ceiling, gazing at it with a wide smile as if he's looking at a god.

"Mine alone." He squinted with an obsessive glint within his crimson eyes.

He heard a rustling noise coming from his bed, Shizuo turned around with his jaw opened in surprise. The raven-haired male is now sitting on his bed, his head facing down and his hair covering his face.

"......"

Shizuo is honestly unsure of which name should he call.

"....Izaya....?" He called quietly

"Roppi?" He tried once again, this time a bit louder.

The male seems to notice Shizuo's presence, he slowly crawled out towards the blond's direction. One hand trying to reach the other, Shizuo happily pulled the male closer. Before he could even take a good look at his face he was pulled into a deep, savoring kiss.

"....." Shizuo was speechless at the sudden move, but he slowly relaxes and embraced the male into a tight hug. Once both of them are running out of breath, Shizuo pulled out and leans his forehead against the other. Shizuo has to admit, he could be on cloud nine already from kissing alone... with the person he loves the most.

"I hope you like my anniversary gift." His head moves to the raven's neck, giving butterfly kisses as he moves down to the chest.

The raven-haired male let out a quiet chuckle as he slowly held the blond closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Open Ending, because.... yeah... ( '-')7
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
